Broken Memories
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata has been used too many times and her memories have been twisted beyond repair but even though she swore to not involve herself with the two opposing sides she's pulled back into their claws. Do not own characters, just the plot!
1. Chapter 1

My whole body felt like it had been thoroughly crushed then stomped on repeatedly. My eyes stung with exhaustion, my head pounded like drums and worst of all was I still didn't know who the hell I really I am or where I belong. Every time I look or think about someone I see different versions of them and myself. Sometimes I have amazing dreams of being surrounded by my family and my friends but those nights are few since the ones where I hurt them or they hurt me are over powering.

I gaze into the star filled night with resentment, no one would find me here so there was no immediate need to try and remember the real them or the real me.

"**Hinata."** I sigh in disappointment before I tilt my head back to look at the Hokage who stood staring down at me.

"_**Hai Hokage-sama?"**_ the Hokage bends down and looks me in the eyes with worry but I just stare blankly back.

"**What happened**?" My sigh is tired and long but I reply back anyway.

"**I killed her."** The Hokage looks shocks before concern is shown again.

"**You killed your mother? Gomen Hinata-chan, you shouldn't have had to do that."** A version of my younger days raced through my head at the Hokage's smile. It was a happy version but another over takes it as one when the Hokage ordering my death because I was rogue. Both visions possible but the Old man's words ran came to me as always.

"_Hinata your past was stolen from you but you have the power to decide your future."_

"_**No, it had to be me."**_ My voice is wistful as my head turns back to the sky and the Hokage starts to heal the surface wounds.

"**Are you coming back?"**

"_**No."**_

"**Hinata-chan, everyone wants you there. He wants you there."**

"_**I know... but I can't trust another and I can't trust myself so how do you suppose my coming back will solve anything? Gomen Hokage-sama but I can't comeback, truthfully I don't know if I ever will."**_

"**I understand but you're always welcome in Konoha Hinata-chan.**" The Hokage pats my head and transports back toward the Konoha Nin and I fall asleep dreaming about the day my life changed. It's one of the memories I've found to be truthful so it's one I cherish and regret.

**Flash back to three years ago.**

I walked between Naruto-kun and Sakura with my head down blushing as the two talked about the mission that was in mist but I was to focused on the fact that I was walking beside naruto-kun. I had confessed to him but the topic of said confession has yet to be brought up. We were on our way to escort a child to safety, the details were sketchy at best. When we arrived Naruto-kun split us up, I go and get provisions while they go get the client. I agree with out a word of protest but I was disappointed at his choice. I walk into the store and find myself staring at the shelf of ramen. I blush at my spacing out but apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed since the man beside me was about 20 centimeters away from my face.

"**Ne, what's so interesting about Ramen?"** I blush and look down at my feet before I quietly state a reply.

"_**Ah, gomen." **_

"Why **are you apologizing? Last time I checked there was no harm staring at ramen. Though I have to say it's a little weird, but hey, whatever floats your boat right?"** I look up at him to see him laughing very loudly and attracting a lot of attention.

"_**I know..." **_  
**"Eh? Know what?**

"_**That I'm different and weird**_." I can't stop my voice from lowering and I knew I could continue naming my failures but I luckily stop.

"**The way I see it is I rather be weird and different then be like everyone else. Life isn't very fun if you have to be like everyone else and my mission in life is to have no regrets. By the way my name is Shun, and what might be my weird little friends name?"**

"_**Hinata."**_ Usually when people call me weird they're trying to insult me but when Shun-san says it I feel as though he's complimenting me.

"**Well Hinata-chan here's to the beginning of a friendship!"** He hands me a drink off the shelf and cracks it open and clinks it against mine before he chugs it back. I stare at shock at him before smiles at me questionably.

"**Ne, aren't you going to drink Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Ano…can we really be friends?"**_ He laughs and the other people in the store only mildly stare at us this time.

"**Ah, of course we can! Who has the power to say we can't? Besides we're both weird so it only fits us that we should be friends!"**

"_**Hai!"**_ I chug back the drink and Shun-san laughs again and I soon join him.

I pay for the supplies and we walk out of the store and down the streets till we find ourselves in the middle of the street.

'**Well my weird friend I think it's time we part."** I look down while trying to hide my sad face.

"**Ne, don't be sad. We'll definitely meet again since we're friends, so show some faith ne?"**

"_**Really?"**_

"**Ah, I promise. Have a good life, until we meet again**!" I watch him walk away and I smile while believing in his words. His long silver hair, green shirt, brown vest and black pants show me he's nin but I didn't see any headband.

"**Hinata-chan!"** I blink in surprise as the next thing I know I'm being dragged through streets by a very excited naruto-kun.

He drags me all the way to the end of the village and into the house and through some rooms till he lets me go suddenly and I fall onto the floor with a thud.

"**Naruto-baka! Be more careful with Hinata-chan!"**

"**Eh? Gomen Hinata-chan but I am really excited for you!"** I look up at Sakura whose scolding Naruto and Naruto whose trying to make some excuses.

"_**Eh why?"**_ They don't hear my voice or maybe they don't pay attention to me but some one answer for them.

"**Because of me Hyuuga-san**." He turn my head and for the first time I look across the table at the other person in the room.

He had long golden hair that's braided behind him that made him look very elegant and almost fragile but my instinct told me this man was very dangerous to me.

"_**Ano…"**_ He smiled but his smile reminded me of Sai-san's smile, a perfect poker face and much too practiced.

"**My name is Hiro and I work for your mother who sent me to find you**." I was completely shocked at what he said and he just kept smiling and talking.

"**It was fortunate that I found you here Hyuuga-san and I that I didn't have to travel to Konoha. Your mother has waited many years to see you again since she had to wait till you were an appropriate age to make this decision. I'll take you to her but I'm afraid you can only go alone since there's a particular circumstance in which I am not at liberty to tell you. You have the night to decide hyuuga-san and if you choose to go on this new path then will you meet me at the west gates at dawn?"**

"_**Hai"**_ He smiles again and every fiber of my body is telling me to run but I simply stare dumbly at the man.

"**Then I hope you take this chance Hinata-san. Ah and one last thing, your mother has given this to me for proof that I am not lying."**

My eyes widen at the box which is slid across the table toward me and I don't notice as the man leaves the room. I reach for it very slowly and when I touch it I do so with the most gentle of touches before I open it and the melody that has haunted too many of my dreams come into the tensed air.

"**You're crying Hinata-chan**." Sakura and Naruto sit on either side of me but for once I don't notice as my full attention is on the music box until it ends and I come back to reality.

"**You're going to go right?"** I sigh before I shut the music box and push it away before I get up and head for the door.

"_**No, it doesn't feel right."**_

"**Oi! You're mother is alive and you're really going to walk from the chance to meet her again?"**

"_**Hai, I saw my mother die Naruto-kun. I don't know what exactly is going on but the one thing I know is that the path he's offering me is one I should never cross."**_ I open the door and walk through it before he can reply. I head toward the garden to find some peace but the music melody keeps floating inside my mind and my heart.

I feel some one shaking me and calling my name so I open my eyes to see Sakura-san's smiling face before she tells me we're leaving.

I get up and do my routine before I meet her and Naruto downstairs for breakfast. They inhale their food quickly and before I'm half way done mine they get it to go and are once again dragging me away.

"_**ne we forgot the boy!"**_ I myself just remembered the boy myself but the two don't seem to care and with a sickening feeling I realize I'm being dragged to the west gate.

"_**I told you I wasn't going!"**_

"**Hinata-chan we're you're friends and there is no way we're letting you pass this up just because you're afraid of a new path!"**

"_**You don't understand!"**_

"**Hai we do and that's why we're doing this!"**

"_**I'll be made a rogue nin!"**_

"**Feh don't worry about that! We'll make sure you won't be named a rogue nin so trust us!"** We arrive at the gate and they give me my supplies and the music box before hugging me but I'm crying.

"_**I really don't want to go**_."

"**Ne don't be like that Hinata-chan, have some courage**!" I look at Naruto-kun hopelessly before Sakura gives me a shove to the awaiting figure.

"**Besides it's not forever and when you come back you'll definitely thank us!"**

"_**Sakura-chan what if I-"**_  
**"Hinata-chan do this for us ok? We wouldn't trust this guy with you if we didn't think you'll be happier for it.**" I stare back at them with puppy eyes but they stand firm so I turn around and start walking dejectedly to my new path. I walk up to Hiro-san and he smiles and starts walking and I follow silently behind him till Naruto-kun's voice rings out.

"**I'll be waiting for you Hinata-chan! That's a promise!"** I turn around and stare at him in shock before I smile and continue walking and I can no longer hear the two shouting their farewells.

* * *

well this is my new story so far and its a little light but it will get a little more serious in later chapters.

I haven't decided who she's going to end up with yet so i guess it will be a surprise!

**So please review or if you have any request for stories or for this one let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**You have really good friends Hinata-san."** I look up to Hiro-san's face to see him with his poker face of a joker.

'_**Hai, I'll really miss them."**_  
**"Hmm, I have a feeling you'll get over it soon enough**." His words really didn't sit well with me but as we made camp the first night I fell asleep with dreams of my home in Konoha.

When I woke up I was no longer on the ground but instead I was lying in a very comfortable bed in a very strange room that I had never been before.

'**Ah you're awake!"** I turn my head to see a woman standing there with blue hair and dark purple eyes and I knew I looked like a younger version of her.

"**Do you know who I am Hinata-chan?"**

"_**I saw you die…how?"**_ She smiled at me gently and my insides turned.

"**I warn you that you won't like the answer very much my dear child. After I left they twisted your memory so you had thought I had died... I'm so happy that I could finally meet you face to face instead of watching you from afar."** I watched as the woman started crying and I knew I should sympathize for her but there was something holding me back.

"_**Lie."**_

"**What? How I could I lie to you about this?"** The frantic woman looked so very convincing but not to me.

"_**You're a lie."**_ I get out of bed and looking for my supplies so I could start to find my way home but then I felt other presences in the room.

"**Yatta, Yatta she really is related to us if she can see through your act Ka-san."** I stand ridged before I turn to see five people in the room all with familiarities that had me very unsettled.

"**Hai, I expect no less from my hyuuga child."** The woman no longer looked panicked but instead a cool smile was upon her ice like face.

'**Hinata-chan I want you to meet your siblings; the eldest is Ryo whose taijutsu and weaponry is unmatched by the others, Saki whose special ability to hypnotize and her use of mental jutsu's are a plus, The twins Saya and Maya whose special area lie with their ability to scan minds and other physical aspects, and lastly Tsuni whose natural ability to use fire with out a jutsu gives him a certain edge. Of course then there is you with your all seeing eyes. Then there's Hiro-kun my faithful follower who you have already met."**

"_**I want nothing to do with any of you, I'm going home."**_

"**I'm afraid I can't let you go my dear since you're are the last of my collections."**

"_**Collections?"**_

'**Hai, as a mother it's my right to give birth to a child who is of use to me. All the men with particular strengths I found to be satisfying, I had a child with him. Of course I trained my children from birth to be loyal and obedient with Hiro-kun's help but you were the one who got away. I seduced your father but that damn Hiashi caught on to me and tried to kill me when I tried to take you away. I even sent some nin to get you when you were three but that failed and ever since I knew I had to bide my time. Oh but don't worry my dear I got revenge on him. Before he exiled me I placed a hidden cursed seal on you that sealed your true potential away and made you weak. The worst punishment for Hiashi is to have a weak child and your punishment was never to be strong. Of course now that you're here I will have to make some adjustments to you but I still think you're salvageable. Of course Hiro-kun will have to devote most of his time to you but I think it will work."**

"_**And what makes you think I won't escape and go back home?"**_ I glared at her and she laughed as she sat on a chair.

"**My dear you won't want to go back after Saki is done with you. I think it's better if we give you a whole new life instead of erasing only parts like the hyuuga's did."**

"_**Why? I don't understand…"**_

"**Hinata with my children beside me I plan on making the shinobi world bow at my feet and you are a going to be apart of it whether you like it or not."**

I went to move but I made the mistake of catching Saki's eyes and then everything just disappeared.

'**What do you want her memories to be of mother?"**

"**You can be creative as much as you want Saki but I want her to be absolutely loyal to me and for her to have grown up beside all of you."**

"**Hai!"**

When I open my eyes I felt as I had an absolute head ache but I awoke in my bed that I had spent all my life in. I sigh and stare up at the dungy ceiling and I cursed being the middle child and getting stuck with the attic.

"**Hinata wake up!**" I groan as the twins bounce on my stomach with laughter.

'_**Saya, Maya! Get off me!"**_ They laugh and head back down the stairs and I chase after them past my eldest brother Ryo and sister Saki who laughed at are game. Even after all these years something's don't change as I slide into my seat at the table. The others soon join us which includes mother who kisses me on the head as she walks be so I flash her my brightest smile.

"**How was your sleep Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Ah I had a head ache when I woke up but I think I'm ok**_."

"**I see. Good morning hiro-kun."** I turn around to the seat beside me that's now occupied by my best friend who's been beside me since childhood.

"_**Good morning hi-kun!"**_ I watch with amusement as he chokes on the food and stare wide eyed at me before my attention is stolen by the twins so I didn't hear Hi-kun's and Saki-nee-chan's conversations but I could feel the tension.

"**What the hell Saki?"**

"**Ah don't be like that Hiro-dono; mother said I could do anything I wanted to her memory so I made you her beloved best friend!"**

"**Why the hell would you do something like that when I have to train her?"**

"**Because you all trained us but we learned to hate you so it was bearable but if she loves you…I wonder how long she will last or will you go easy on her?"**

"**Don't think I won't remember this Saki."**

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hai mother?"**_

'**From today on Hiro-kun is going to start training you so listen to him in everything he says ok?"**

"_**Hai!"**_

Hi-kun lead me down stairs and for some reason I don't remember there being a basement but I shrug it off and follow him down deep and deeper till we reach a room that smells like something I've never smelt before.

"_**Ne hi-kun what's that smell?"**_

'**You'll learn soon enough now sit in that chair and put your hands against the arm rests**." I do as he says and I watch as he ties my hands and feet down then walked away.

"_**Ano hi-kun what's going on?"**_ His back is turned and I start to get nervous at his strange behavior.

"**Hinata the intention of my training is to break you down to the mold so you can be remolded to how your mother wants you understand? It will be easier if you forsake our friendship and learn to hate me-'**

"_**No! It doesn't matter what Hi-kun does, I'll never break my friendship with him ever**_!" He turns around I can see the surprised face before he sighs and shakes his head while approaching me.

"**You say that now but you have no idea what is in store for you. Now your mother gave you a key word before you left right?**" I frown at him and the memory of mother whispering something to me before I left flashed through my head.

"_**Hai she did and I don't break promises Hi-kun, you know that!"**_

"**Do I? We'll see won't we? Now tell me what the word is."**

"_**No."**_ My head snapped back and my body felt numb at Hiro's punch to the face.

"**Tell me what she said or I promise you I can get a lot more creative."**

"_**No, Mother gave me this word and I will keep till to myself till I die."**_ He punches me three times in my stomach and I start to cry.

"_**I won't betray her!"**_

_**Five days later**_

"**Ne you must be going soft Hiro-kun if my dear daughter has lasted five days of torture and you still haven't got the keyword from her."**

"**I'm not going soft, she's just a lot more stubborn then the others were."**

"**Yes I do believe Ryo lasted the longest for two days. Hmm Hinata-chan is full of surprises huh?"**

'**Hai."**

"**Well she past the test and as soon as Tsuni finishes healing her you'll start to properly train her."**

"**I thought you wanted me to break her completely?"**

"**Oh your training is cruel enough but there is no need to teach her loyalty, after all its in her core personality."**

"**Now go and check on her ne?"**

"**hai, excuse me."**

"**Ah wait a minute Hiro-kun, don't you want to know what the key word was?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Friendship."**

"…**You're cruel."**

"**Ah but she didn't crack did she?"**

I smile at Tsuni and he smiled back at me with kindness before he poked me in the ribs.

"_**Oi that hurt!"**_

"**Don't be such a brat!"**

"_**Hey I'm older then you!"**_

"**Feh, then act like it!"** I stick my tongue at him and he rolls his eyes and smiles and it makes me smile.

"**What are you smiling about?"**

"_**I'm glad my little brother is happy. It made me sad that you never smiled, I don't understand why I never tried to make you smile before so I kind of feel guilty**_." I look down at him and his wide eyes before I laugh nervously.

'_**Ah gomen, your older sister is just talking to herself!"**_

"**You don't have to feel guilty about it; I'm smiling now aren't I?"** I reach my hand to his head and bring his face close to mine so are for heads are touching and I'm looking into his eyes.

"_**Hai, you are and your older sister will do anything to keep it that way ne?"**_ I laugh and pull back at his blush before he huffs and turns away as so I don't see his blush.

"**Am I interrupting anything**?" I turn to see Hi-kun looking as serious as ever.

'_**Nah Hi-kun, Tsuni and I are just bonding**_." Hi-kun takes my left side and I notice Tsuni's tension and the hatred radiating from him when ever Hi-kun is around. It was like this with all my siblings since Hi-kun trained them too but the difference is I believe in our friendship and the bond we created through out the years.

* * *

So Hinata's memory has been wiped and replaced with what her mother wants so she's a little more confident but still really caring.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Your mother has told me that training will continue in the morning, I'll come get you-"**

"**No! Hinata-ne-chan is not ready to go back to training!"** We both turn to see Tsuni glaring at Hi-kun.

"_**It's alright Tsuni-kun, I'm fine and Hi-kun will take care of me."  
**_**"Look at what he did to you! How can you stand him?"** I smile and I bring Tsuni into me for a hug.

"_**Me and Hi-kun are best friends and I trust him with my life and my well being. What he did to me was nothing compared to our friendship and I have faith that our friendship will survive the rest of training! That's why Tsuni, I've had a lot of fun these past three weeks and I'm glad you were at my side. But I have to go back to Hi-kun ok Tsuni**_?"

He puffed but he didn't stop me when I huddled out of the room. I winced a little at my knee cap and the pain it was bringing. Hi-kun being Hi-kun notices as he takes my arm and puts it around his shoulders so I could lean on him.

'_**Ah domo hi-kun!"**_

"**Hn."** I laugh as he guides me to my room and makes sure I have everything I need before he excused himself.

"_**Why? Do you have something to do hi-kun**_?" He looks puzzled but answers anyway.

"**No but I would think you would want to be alone or in the company of your siblings Hinata."** I laugh at him as I grab the sleeve of his shirt and pull him down to sit with me.

"_**Why would I want some else when I have Hi-kun?"**_ I lay back and look at him with a smile and I notice his uncertainty.

"_**Hi-kun you should know I'll always be beside you and I know you're the only person who will be beside me no matter what ne?"**_ He snorts but lays beside me and we reminiscent about the past, well I reminisce and he just nods his agreement. I don't know when I fall asleep but I can feel Hi-kun waking me gently and I throw my pillow at him.

'_**Five more minutes Hi-kun!"**_

"**No, get up now Hinata or I'll drag you out to the training yards in your pajamas!"** I grumble all the way down to the breakfast table and all the way to the training place which was three days away from the house and half way up a mountain.

"_**Ne why are we training so far up here?"**_ He turned to stop and stare at me in the face as he opened up a scroll.

"**Hinata we will be staying here for six months for continuous training. Your mother knows and your siblings have no say in it. I want you to run to the top of the mountain and bring back snow while I set up camp."** I stare open mouthed at him wondering how he expected me to do that.

"_**Eh, its about five hours from here to there and you expect me to bring back snow that hasn't melted? Ne I think you're losing it hi-kun!"**_

"**Try it for today; I don't expect you to succeed on your first try so you'll do it everyday for the rest of the training." **

He says no more and I take it as a dismissal as I start to walk sulking but doing as he says.

For an entire three weeks all I do is running but each day he gives me another task to do like keeping my eyes activated for the entire trip, putting on a certain amount of weights, making me go blind the entire way, going with my hands tied behind my back and lastly he made me crawl the entire way in which I got cut up pretty bad.

Though after the tenth trip up the mountain I got hurt pretty bad and I was exhausted so when I retuned to camp I collapsed on the ground and with out thinking I healed myself. The next trip I spent it trying to remember where I had learned to heal but all I could remember was how to do it. Then I thought back to the jutsu's I use with my eyes and I couldn't remember where or from whom I learned those. I didn't tell hi-kun because I was probably just being forgetful and I didn't want to worry him.

On the twenty third day I was there I was getting up at the crack of dawn and Hi-kun gave me the task of keeping my eyes activated for the entire trip. What surprised me was that I found myself back in camp by noon. The trip had only taken me six and half hours.

"**Since you're back so early we can start to train with hard taijutsu since that seems to be nonexistent for you."**

"_**Hai Hi-kun."**_ By the time evening rolled around hi-kun dragged me to the river where he helped me with my with chakra control.

"**Catch a fish Hinata or you won't be eating dinner**." I pouted but he didn't budge so I stepped out on the water and bent down to look at the fishes that swam under me. I frowned as they purposely avoided swimming near me so I moved but they were frantic to get away from me.

"**They sense your chakra and so they avoid it because they know you're a hunter**." I looked at Hi-kun who was relaxing at the bank and I stick my tongue at him.

"_**of course its this hard, there's no way hi-kun would give me an easy task**_." I watch the fishes for a while before I come up with a plan and as I saw my target swim by I shut of my chakra so it wouldn't notice me as I grabbed it but when that happened I fell in. When I broke the surface I was angry and started curing the fish as Hi-kun chuckled at me.

"**Think your plans through Hinata-chan."**

"_**I thought I would be able to turn my chakra back on before I fell through!"**_

"**Your control is no where near that absolute and few shinobi's are."** I glare at him but he just chuckles. I spend three hours trying to catch a fish but I am unsuccessful and very wet. I look back at the bank where Hi-kun caught his fish in seconds and was half way done eating it but he did it very slowly to torture me. I glare at him and I try one last time to insert my chakra into the water and run really quickly to where they swam to avoid it. I pounced but I wasn't fast enough as I go head first into a huge trout and it slaps me with its tail before swimming off.

"_**Ah baka fish! That's it I'm done**_!" I angrily walk out of the river and stomp up to a smiling Hi-kun.

"_**I give up, there's no way I'll be able**_ –." I felt something moving inside my top and I start to scream and hop around yelling hi-kun's name. The next thing I know Hi-kun grabs me and his hand goes between the folds of my hakama and brings out a small fish.

"**And you said you'd never be able to catch one Hinata, here."** I smile triumphantly and he holds it out to me but when I grab it, it starts wiggling and it slips out of my hands and into the river and in my attempt to catch I land on the edge of the lake.

"_**Nooooo!!! Bad fish! Come back please! I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to eat you!" **_

'**baka."** I look back at hi-kun and I have daggers in my eyes but he just laughs and walks past me into the river and easily catches one with his bare hands.

"**Don't worry Hinata; I'm sure lots of nins lose to fish every day."**

"_**Bastard."**_ I mumble it under my breath as I follow him back to the camp.

"**What was that? Are you calling the person who caught your dinner a bad name?"**  
_**"Eh? No! Of course I wouldn't do that hi-kun!"**_

"**Hai, sure!"**

_**Six months later**_

I get back to camp early from my run as usual before I got to the river and practice chakra control. When I get there I smile in peace before I shut my eyes and concentrate and walk into the middle of the lake. I ready the chakra in my fist and I slam it into the lake as a hundred fish are pushed from the water into the air because of the intense chakra current I let go. I send out chakra strings and catch two before I smile in satisfaction. I walk back to the camp and make breakfast without waking hi-kun. I leave his near the fire pit. When I'm finished with mine I go back to the training meadow and practice my taijutsu.

I finish my exercise and I straighten out to look over my shoulders to see Hi-kun leaning against a tree smiling at me.

"_**You're in a good mood hi-kun."**_ He starts walking toward me and I lay back into the wild flowers and stare at the blue sky peppered with clouds as he joins me.

"**I had a good sleep and thanks for the breakfast."**

"_**Do we really have to go back? I miss the others but I'll miss this place to."**_

"**Hai, there is an emergency at home and your mother and siblings need you."**

"_**Did the message say any details?"**_

"**No, we'll have to go and see for ourselves. Come on Hinata we don't have time to stare at the clouds**." I pout as Hi-kun gets up from the grounds and extends his hand toward me with a kind smile.

"**Oh well, whatever it is we'll over come it together!" **I grab his hand he pulls me up and we head back but I'm slightly surprised it takes only a day to get home when it took us three last time.

When I walk into the grounds of the house I see it's full, I mean it's a huge house but these are people I've never seen and by the looks of it everyone of them is a nin. We walk past them and they look at us, well more like me but I ignore them as I walk through the front doors and greeted by Tsuni. He flies at me and I easily catch him in my arms and return the hug as I swing him around while we laugh.

"**Tsuni why are you making such noise?"** I put my little brother down to stare at my mother who looks shocked for a second before she smiles and takes me into her arms to hold me close.

"**By the gods I missed my little white eyes."**

**

* * *

**

**please review! **

sorry i'm too lazy to describe the training !


	4. Chapter 4

"**I missed you to mother and I missed everyone else. But Hi-kun says there was an emergency, is everyone alright?"**

Mother raises an eyebrow at Hi-kun who bows lowly to her.

"**I see you two are still best friends even after all the training?"** I smile at for a second before I take a serious face.

"_**Of course we are mother but don't change the subject please. Something's bothering you so please tell me so I can help you."**_ Mother's smile is real this time as she hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"**Everything will be ok if your here my dear**." She lets go and leads me down the hallway toward the bedrooms and Ryo-Nisan's in particular.

When she opens the door I walk straight in and I push the doctors away to see my dear Nisan was dieing. Other then the pale color and the aura of death around him there was no damage and something in side me felt it was very familiar.

"_**Nisan, I'm here, I'll protect you."**_ He opens his eyes and smiles before he closes them again.

"**The other shinobi's of the nations have claimed us as their enemy, they attacked your brother and there's nothing we can do since no one can figure out what happened."** I felt immense anger at the ones who did this and my eyes activate on their own as my vision changes so I see inside of Nisan instead of the surface. My hands move on their own as I realize the chakra around Nisan's heart that was trying to kill him and I begin to heal his erratic chakra with my eyes and chakra control till as far as I could see there was no longer anything wrong with him.

"**It doesn't hurt anymore mother."** Mother pushes the doctors that were beside me so she could see her son before she looked at me and smiled before she returns her attention to Ryo.

I back out of the room and Hi-kun follows me all the way toward my room.

I head straight to the window seat and stare out into the busy grounds.

'_**This means war doesn't Hi-kun?"**_ He sits on the chair and stares at my back.

"**Hai, the others tried to hide the growing tension from you but it seems it's no longer wise to do so. Will you fight?"**

"_**Of course, I'd do any thing to protect my precious people."**_

_**Six months later**_

"**Hinata, Saki mother wants us in her office**." I open my eyes to see Tsuni waiting for us. I look back at Omouto and she smiles as she gets up and starts walking ahead of us.

'**What were you and saki doing ne-chan?"** I put my arm around Tsuni as we head back through the trees and past the other nin which seem to be growing in numbers everyday.

"_**Do you remember mother taking off the cursed seal I got from my father? Who betrayed her**_?"

"**Hai, I remember you being unconscious and tossing in pain for a week because of that."**

"_**It was ok, mother gave me a choice, I could undo it and help the fight or she would keep me out of it because our opponents were too strong for me they way I was."**_

"**Like she didn't know you would choose that option."** I looked down at Tsuni mumbling but I just shook my head choosing to ignore him. He'd been irate with mother and everyone else except me since I got back and nobody could figure out why.

"_**Anyway since that seal has been broken my control allows me to expand my knowledge so Saki Ne-chan has been teaching me mental jutsu's. Ryo Nisan has been teaching me advanced weaponry, the twins have been teaching me illusion and have been working on my speed and reflexes just like you have been teaching me fire jutsu's." **_

"**I think you're already strong enough ne-chan."**

"**I think so to Tsuni."** We both look up to see mother and the rest of our family looking at us. I laugh nervously since I didn't even notice that we had reached mother's office since I was off in my own little world. No one notices except Hi-kun who scolded me with just a look.

"**Hinata I think its time you enter the fight, it's been a year since Hiro-kin has started training you and your growth was immense. I want you and the twins to go to Konoha and eliminate the Hokage Danzo." **

Everyone is silent and stares at mother in wonder but she never breaks eye contact with me.

"_**As you wish mother."**_ I get up and I hear the twins following me as we race toward Konoha and my destiny.

As I gaze out to the setting sun on top of the Hokage monument I feel like I have been here before and it frustrates me.

'**Hinata-ne-chan we should hurry before we are noticed."  
**_**"Before we are noticed? Can't you feel the tension down there? We are not the only ones attacking the village. When I shut my eyes I can sense the fear and the anger."**_

"**All we can smell is the blood! And it smells so good!"**

I raise my hand and summon clouds of crimson and as the sky is covered in red, I finish the jutsu as the sky opens crying pearls of fire. The screams start off as nothing but whispers but soon they grow till I can hear nothing else and I disappear into the wind down to the village itself.

It feels so normal to be walking these streets that I smile at the feeling I rarely have. I suppose I should feel uneasy about knowing this town so well but the energy in the air distracts me.

I see the old man and for some reason I know he's Danzo so I approach him and he sees me.

"**Hinata-san you've returned, use your eyes to find out whose controlling this jutsu!"** _He knows me?_

"_**What are you talking about old man? I don't know you."**_ His full attention is on me and when he looks into my glowing white eyes his body tenses.

"**You're the one doing this…Why? Why are you destroying your own village?"**

'_**This isn't my village; I've never been here before. My home is with my mother and her Black Wings."**_ The Black Wings was what mother called her own followers and by the look on his face he knew I was his enemy.

He used his Koko flame dragon at me but with Tsuni's teaching I absorbed into a ball and threw it back at him. He wasn't ready as he went flying back into the Hokage tower. I walk toward the rubble and I see him laying in the middle of it glaring at me before he gets to his knees.

"_**I see you managed to at least protect yourself against your own power, but you are still not powerful enough against me."**_

"**Well see if we're strong enough to fight against you."** I look behind me to see a blond woman, a man in a pony tail and another man with swirls on his cheeks.

"_**My orders were not to fight with you but to simply kill him but if you get in my way then I promise you that you will join him as well."**_

The blond woman began using a jutsu and I can see with my eyes that she's using a mental jutsu and I have a feeling I think it's going to take over my body. I've had enough training by Saki so I let her and she makes my body do a stupid pose to her friends before I use one of my shields to throw her out and use a mental chakra blade to pierce her head. She returns to her body and screams before she falls unconscious.

"**You'll definitely pay for that!"** the man with swirls attacks me but when he's in reach I only move a little and strike him the chest shutting off his chakra so he falls to my feet.

"**What how? That's a hyuuga technique-." I** raise my head and look at the last member but anger over comes his face and his dark brown eyes became black.

"**Fuck Hinata! What the hell do you think your doing?"**

"_**Stop using my name like you know me! I don't know who you are because I've never been here before so do not confuse me with some else!"**_

"**They erased your memory of us Hinata; you were born and raised here! We grew up together, we're your friends!"**

"_**No, I only have one friend and that's not you, now die."**_ I used a jutsu and fire came from the ground and to surrounded him. He screamed my name and I took a step toward him before I caught myself. In that second I let my guard down and wind ripped through my fires till they were nothing but ashes. In front of me stood a woman with four pig tails and sandy blond hair who held a giant fan.

'**I'll kill you, you bitch!"** She went to use a jutsu on me but the man with the ponytail grabbed her and stopped her.

'**What the hell Shikamaru?"**

"**Don't fight her Temari, she doesn't remember me!" **

"**What the he'll are you talking about you damn fool!"** She never took her eyes off me and she was ready to block any attack I would send her but her focus was on the man holding her back.

"**Look at her Temari, that's not any Black wings its Hinata**." I watched as the woman studied my face before she gasped and let her guard down. I took advantage of it and summoned a spirit of fire.

"_**Flames of hells grail no jutsu**_" fire behind them took shape of spirits as they surround them.

"**Hinata your head my not remember us but your heart does! Listen to it and find the truth!**" The man yelled this as the fire spirits closed in.

Listen _to my heart? That feeling that's tugging at me is that my heart telling me something is wrong? That I should-_

"**Hinata-ne-chan behind you!**" The twins scream woke me up out of my thoughts and I turned to look into a spinning sharigan eye before I was knocked out.

* * *

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holding cell for S-ranked Nins**_

"**Danzo-sama what are we going to do with hyuuga-san?"**

"**The black Wings have put a lot of effort into her so it would be a shame to destroy her. So we will return the favor and use her against them. Erase her memories of them and replace the last year with memories of Konoha."**

" **Hokage-sama her memory has already been erased, the damage it could cause her-"  
**

"**I am the Hokage and the leader of your Root Anbu, are you questioning me?"**

"**No sir. But what of her friends who know the truth? Nara and Sabaku would have told all her friends by now."**

"**I'll take care of that, just do the necessary mental jutsu's."**

_**Hokage's office**_

"**Hokage-sama where's Hinata-chan!"**

"_**Naruto calm down, I need to explain. A year ago you told me she went to train by herself with a new sensei but apparently that new sensei turned out to be a member of the Black Wings. The Black Wings organization has attacked all the nations and their goal is to destroy the Shinobi world then rebuild it to their likings. Hinata must have figured out who they were and tried to leave but they were to powerful and so they erased her memories of her old life. Luckily before she killed Nara and Sabaku-san she was taken out by Hatake-san's sharigan. Of course this is where I give you the choice as her friends. The first choice is we erase her memory of the Black Wings and replace them of ones in Konoha and maker loyal to her home once again."**_

"**No way! We can't do what they did to her**!"(Kiba)

"**Not to mention the damage it would cause her mind! (**Sakura)

"**The **_**other choice is we leave her as she is and we execute a traitor in the morning. The choice is yours.**_**"** _Ah such children, I can already tell they'll decide on the first choice. They're selfish and they want her back and I won't give them third option of telling her the truth and letting her recuperate. This opportunity to use the Black wings toy against them is too great to pass up._

"**We want her to live**." I nod solemnly.

"_**You understand this will take everyone's effort to make her believe in the memories. I know it will be difficult to lie to her but you must in order to protect her from those monsters. So please tell me what memories you would like to her have so you can all have the same story.**_**"** I smiled on the inside as everyone agreed as they started coming up with way to 'protect' their friend. Sometimes its too easy manipulating the youth and this is why I became Hokage.

_**Back to Hinata**_

When I opened my eyes I quickly shut them because of the intense head ache I got. I rolled over on my side in the dark room and closed my eyes trying to remember what I did last night. _Ah, now I remember the Akatsuki attack last night and I got a nasty blow to the head trying to protect Hokage-sama._

I wince as I hear pounding on my door and it takes all my will to roll out of bed to see who was knocking at my apartment door. I open it to see Kiba and Shino looking at me uncertain.

"**Are you ok Hinata-chan?"** I smile at them and head back into my dark apartment to find some medicine.

"_**I have a really bad head ache but other then that I didn't get hurt last night from those Akatsuki."**_

"**Ah Hinata the attack was last week, you've been asleep for a week**.' I look back at my two best friends in surprise as I sit on the stool in my small kitchen.

"_**I see, is everyone ok?"**_

'**Hai but there was a lot of damage from the attack, so there's a lot to be done. We have a mission given to use be Hokage-sama."**

"_**Ah, then I'll get ready, excuse me."**_ I get up and head down the hall and there are four doors and I don't know where any of them lead to. I really must be tired if I can't remember. I try opening them and I find my bedroom was the last door and the bath room was the last door on the left and I find them attached. I go in there and I see everything was in perfect condition like I had some sort of OCD last time I cleaned the bath room. When I walk into the bedroom I find my clothing all organized and cleaned but there was no dirty laundry or anything that gives a sign I was here other then the messed up bed and the water cup beside the bed.

"**Is everything ok?"** I turn around to see Shino looking concerned at me.

"_**I don't remember cleaning or being this organized and why do you look surprised at what I'm wearing?" **_

"**Ah well a lot of people checked up on you so some one must have been restless and cleaned and I'm surprised because you usually wear a coat and you're not wearing it now."**

"_**Ah, gomen that must be the answer. I don't know why I feel kind of weird today."**_

"**Hurry up you two or we'll be late!"**

"**Shut up Kiba, we're coming!...Hinata if you have any more questions like these because of your disorientation then please ask instead of stressing yourself."**

I smile at Shino and soon Kiba is dragging us across town but I'm distracted by the village and the damage.

"_**It seems like the entire village was burnt."**_ I watch as Kiba looks at Shino nervously but he shrugs and keeps walking toward the ramen stand.

'**Our enemy made fire rain from the sky, they were powerful and we never saw it coming**."

"_**It's a good thing they were stopped."**_ They didn't say anything to that and Kiba took over the silence by telling me about what had happened while I was asleep.

We get to the tower and the Hokage gives us mission to track some Black Wing movements. We do so and we all return safely and report back to the Hokage.

"**Good job, Hinata I'm promoting you to anbu because of your actions that night the Akatsuki attacked so you'll report to the root anbu captain in the morning understand?"**

"_**Hai."**_

_**Four months later **_

I get up in the morning and as usual I have a head ache but I ignore it and get ready to go on a mission with my old team cell and Naruto and Sakura. With in the first week of anbu duty I was already leading a task force team that centered on defeating the Black Wings and I was pretty successful if I say so myself. My most famous kill was Tsuni the fire user in which Hokage sama sent me in particular to kill him. I'm so efficient that I'm giving tips to other countries on how to combat them, and really I don't even know how I know what their moves will be before they even make them. I think its just luck but since that night the Akatsuki attacked I lost bits of memory so it's like seeing it though a window instead of me having lived it.

"**Hinata-chan!"** The next thing I knew I was glomped by Naruto-kun who was spinning me around in circles while he laughed.

"**Baka naruto! Put her down, she just got back from a mission!" ** He puts me down but doesn't let go.

"**I'm really glad you're ok now Hinata-chan! You have no idea how worried I was!"** Then at that moment it was like I light bulb and I blushed a bright red as everyone laughed. _I was in love with naruto-kun so why didn't I react immediately? Was it because of my injury? _

"**Ah Hinata-chan lets go on a date when we get to that village ne?"** _Date why would I- Ah we're a couple! Why didn't I remember that? We've been dating for a year and for a moment I was about to ask if he was serious!_  
_**"Hai Naruto-kun."**_ He puts his arm around my shoulder and I stiffen at contact but he doesn't notice as he starts arguing with Kiba. I look at Sakura and I'm surprised that I see jealousy so clearly written on her face_. Would I continuing seeing Naruto-kun if Sakura-chan loved him to? And why haven't I told him that she has feeling for him or why hasn't she told him herself?_

We arrive at the village and when we go into the house and I feel as though we've been here before but I don't remember.

"_**Naruto-kun have I been here before?"**_ He smiles at me and kisses my cheek quickly before replying.

"**Hai we came here a year ago to escort the kid with a demon in him like I have Kyuubi in me."**

"_**Ah, I'm going for a walk ok?" **_

"**Hai but don't wonder to far ok Hinata-chan?"** I smile and I step out of the house, my steps are fast and hurried so I can't stop in time as I run into some one and fall down.

"_**Ita- that hurt!"**_

"**Ah gomen little one!"** I looked up to see a man with a silver trimmed beard and long hair with a green shirt and brown vest.

"**Eh? Hinata-chan it's been awhile but I told you we'd meet again**!" _What's with this guy?_ I get up and walk in another direction but he just follows saying a bunch of stuff about destiny and friendship.

"**Oi Hinata-chan are you trying to avoid me?"** He sounded sad so I stopped and turned to talk to him.

"_**gomen but I don't know you."**_ He stops in surprise before he puts a hand over my forehead and I feel my head ache leave me. I look at him again and his eyes shine a yellow instead of the grey I had seen earlier.

'**Hinata who are you with right now?"**

"_**My boyfriend and my comrades from Konoha why?"**_ He snorts in contempt as he drags me into an alleyway so no one could hear him talking.

"**Hinata listen to me very carefully ok? Have you been experiencing moments where you feel you know something or seen something but you can't remember any details?"**

"_**Hai but-"  
**_**"And those other nin have all the same cover story right?"**

"_**Cover story?"**_

"**Listen I need you to believe me, Hinata your memory has been twisted I sensed it when I used my power. Konoha is using you Hinata and some else is to though I don't know who else-"**

"_**I don't even know you!"**_

"**You do! We met a year ago in this very village! I am Shun!"** I felt a twisting in my gut and I knew he was right but there was something else going on so I activated my eyes. I saw my friends were being attacked by the Akatsuki so I broke free from his grasp and was there in seconds to stop a katana from slicing Sakura in half. I turned to see who the wielder was and I saw the sharigan like Kakashi but he had them in both his eyes. He jumped away and glared at me.

"_**Are you ok Sakura-chan?"**_

"**Hai Hinata-chan but how did you get here so fast?"**

"**You're in my way Hinata, move or I'll kill you as well**." I frowned at the dark haired sharigan wielder trying to remember if I knew him.

"_**Do I know you?"**_ His glare got more intense and the blue man beside him started laughing out loud.

"**Sasuke** **I thought you said all the woman of Konoha were in love with but this one doesn't even remember you!"**

I didn't break eye contact with the one named Sasuke and I could feel the red haired woman's anger rise with each passing moment.

"_**Why would any one be in love with you?"**_ I meant the question as truthfully as possible but everyone thought I was mocking him as they all started chuckling but Sasuke and the red head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more if that's possible and the red head got so mad she began to charge at me and before I knew it I summoned a jutsu to counter attack her.

"_**Reapers slave scythe" **_I pole of fire appeared in my hand and the scythe blade came out and all I had to do was take one swipe at her as the fire split her in two and burned her insides so there was no blood pouring out.

* * *

come on, you know you want to press that review button!


	6. Chapter 6

6

My hand with the scythe was stretched out and there was silence before I understood what I had just done. The scythe disappeared and I turned around to stare at my shocked friends.

'_**What the hell was that? There is no one in Konoha who could have taught me that! Why do I know that jutsu and why are my reflexes set on killing? Tell me the damn truth! What did you do to my head?" **_

"**Hinata hyuuga."** I turn around frantically to see Sasuke looking at me with respect.

"_**Do you know?"**_ He comes closer and examines the body before turning to me.

"**No but last I heard you were training by your self with some sensei for the last year**." Was Shun right? Why did they erase my memories?

"_**Why?"**_ I glared at them but Naruto was the only one who withstood my glare.

"**To protect you. If we didn't then Danzo would have killed you. Hinata that sensei was apart of the Black Wings and you were a key member because they erased your memories and put their own in so we only did it to equal with them."**

'_**Equal with them? Konoha used me just like they used me! What the hell is the difference?" **_

"**Hinata behind you!"** I see Sasuke attacking me through Sakura's eyes so I move out of the way and I summon a Katana out of nowhere like it was habit as I match Sasuke stroke for stroke. Both of us have different fighting styles so when he uses one of my moves on me it throws me off and I lose my weapon. But I save it by using a jutsu that nearly takes off his head if he didn't dodge.

"_**Cursed Flame blade no jutsu**_." A sword of fire with a black fire handle appears and I attack out of conditioning and he dodges but my sword drips fire blood so that hits him and he burns. He flips out of my reach and we glare at each other before he smirks and we get ready to attack again but Naruto stands in front of me facing Sasuke.

"**Stop! I don't want the two of you to fight- I won't forgive you if you kill each other!"** I sigh and straighten out in accordance to his plea but Sasuke glares at him.

"**Move dobe."** Then the air became charged with three whole new presences and I feel the familiarity of it.

"**Ah hello ne-chan! It's been awhile but we've been sent by that person to get you back!"** I watch as two young girls come out of the forest followed by an older woman.

"_**I have no alliance to you Black Wings-." **_I look into the woman's eyes and I feel my mind explode with pain but I am unable to do anything but stare into her eyes.

"**Remember who your master's are Hinata**." Those words did something to me because in the next instance I didn't know anything but my name and that this woman was my master.

"_**Hmm, understood**_." I ready my hands for a jutsu to attack everyone but those three women.

"_**Slave demonic Siege**_!" Fire chains came from my hands and attacked but they all dodge in their own way but there were too many of my fire chains so they were thrown back.

"**Hinata I'll take care of them, your orders are to destroy the village as a gift to mother."** I didn't know who mother was but she was my master's master so I listen and went to the village and called another fire jutsu.

"_**Devil's burning cauldron!"**_ I left a bowl with fire in the middle of the village and started walking back because the more it ate the bigger the flame got till it explodes and restarts the eating cycle.

"**Hinata!"** I turned to see Anbu coming at me but I easily dodge but I forget about the bomb and it explodes sending all of us flying backwards.

When I open my eyes my head hurts again but my sight finally stops spinning. I don't remember anything but when I see the Anbu's getting killed by one of the black wings I'm filled with over whelming hate toward him. He kills all the anbu except one whose dying slowly as the man from the Black Wings interrogates him.

"**What did you do to her before I interrupted you?"**

"**I made her remember her loyalties to Konoha and filled her with hate for Black wings."** The man kills the anbu and then looks to me.

"**Hinata do you recognize me?"** I get up from the ground and glare at the man.

"_**No, why would I care who you are? All I need to know is that you are an enemy to Konoha and to me." **_

"**No Hinata it's me Hiro, hi-kun remember? I came to get you away from your siblings and your mother before they killed you!"**

"_**I'm going to kill you either way."**_

"**No Hinata you need to remember, I'll help you please!"** He looked pathetic as he was panicked and frantic. So I attacked him but he wouldn't attack me back. So I called a fire jutsu but he counter attacked with the same jutsu which caught me of guard and left him time to make his move. He paralyzed my body and we went landing into the tree behind him where I landed on top of him.

I sat between his legs glaring at him but he just smiled and patted me on the head before his hands took my head into his. He used a jutsu and I felt an tidal wave of pain in my head as memories came flooding through my head.

"**What are you doing Hiro Baka? We'll lose her if you give her the right memories!"**

"**Shut up Maya, Hinata deserve to choose her own fate!"**

"**Feh you fell in love with her didn't you?"**

"**Hai now leave before I kill the both of you."**

"**Then we'll kill her!"**

"**Hinata-"**

It was like a flood gate of memories and I didn't know which were true but the control over the flow stopped and I opened my eyes too see the tree bark splattered with blood. I felt warmth surrounding me and I knew it was Hi-kun.

"**Hinata, gomen I won't be able to finish showing you the truth."** I turned my head to look into Hi-kun's dark eyes before he smiles and coughs blood.

"_**Hi-kun? No… hi-kun? Answer me hi-kun!" **_

"**arigato Hinata… for letting me die protecting my most precious person. I'll wait for you in the cross worlds, for if you get lost I'll guide you to heaven my friend. I'll wait…for my only friend…"**

He smiled at me one last time as blood mixed with tears before my best friend closed his eyes forever. I turn in his embrace and see his back covered in scarlet.

"**Feh he really did love you ne?"** I looked up into the two girl's eyes that were filled with glee for killing hi-kun and excitement for killing me. I Pull myself out of Hi-kun's dead embrace and face the laughing girls who started running around me.

"_**Forbidden claw of the dragon no jutsu.**_" I raised my hand and my arm erupted in flame before three large claws grew from my hand but the girls were going so fast they interrupted the wind and the flames went out.

"**Have you forgot Tsuni was our younger brother too baka!"**

I used my next jutsu and created the chakra shield around me which sent them flying where I was on them seconds and burnt their bodies with;

"_**sun god tomb no jutsu." **_

I watched the flames engulf my screaming sisters till there were only the sound of the flames and the kindle before I put the fire out.

My legs were crossed in front of me and my arms were behind me holding me up as I sat and watched the setting sun.

"**If you miss Konoha that bad go back**." I tilt my head backwards to see an old man but as I focus I see memories of meeting him only twice.

"_**Shun?"**_ He smiled and sat down behind me as I went back to watching the sun set.

"_**I can't, I hate that place**_."

'**Then destroy it, it wouldn't take that much from you."**

"_**I can't find it in myself to destroy them but I can't forgive them either. It's the same with the black wings."**_

"**Hinata the two sides are pulling their strengths and they're going to clash. Of course you're right in the middle so the only advice I can give you is run like hell and find a good place to hide till one side wins."**

"_**I'd like to say that's the worst advice ever given to me but I don't remember. But I've decided that I'm not going to take any sides and live my own life."**_

"**That's what I told you to do!"**

"_**No you told me to run and I am not going to run. "**_

"**Feh good luck with that my friend and I hope you'll live long enough so we can meet again."**

"_**Hold it right there old man, take responsibility over me as my only friend. Since I don't have any real or fake memories of you betraying me then I will be your companion."**_

"**eh? Why would a girl like you cramping my style?"**

"_**What style old man?"**_

"**I'm not old kid, I am only 32!"**

"_**Well I am 17 so am not a kid!"**_ We glared at each other but he finally huffed and started walking away from Konoha so I followed him.

"**I am not a babysitter so you have to take care of your self because in the world of rogue Nin you look out for number one."**

"_**Yatta, Yatta where are we going?"**_**  
"Rogue country."**

**

* * *

**

Ok heres chapter three so please review!

Ok so i know the beginning of the story is confusing. So she left when she was 15 1/2, spent a year with the black wings, spent about five months with konoha which leads us to the present.

She's had her memories erased 5 times;

1- konoha-(haishi) to make her believe her mother died instead of the truth (you'll find out later)

2- her mother (black wings) to gain her daughter on her side of the fight. so she gave her a whole new life.

3-Kohona- (Danzo)- to use her against the black wings. Made her believe she never left konoha and was going out with naruto.

4-Black wings-(saki) was ordered to get her back or kill her. Erased everything except the blackwings being her masters and hatred toward konoha.

5-Konoha(root anbu)- To use against Shun. Erased everthing except her loyalty to konoha and her hatred toward the black wings.

This is where the true story begins, of course i have no idea where i am going with this but i'll think of some thing.

If you have any pairing request let me now please!


	7. Chapter 7

I grumbled my way back to the inn the old man and I were staying at while getting soaked to the bone because of the down pour. When I walked through the door I looked around for my traveling partner but I couldn't see him so I made my way to the bar where the bartender eyed me warily.

"**Can I help you miss**?" I raised my head to meet dark chocolate eyes crinkled with hard age and caution.

"_**I'm looking my friend; he told me he'd be waiting for me while I bought the supplies."**_ His eyebrows rose as he tried to figure out which of these scumbags who filled the place was my partner.

"_**The one with long silver hair and looked like he was sick.**_" Of course the reason I went to get the supplies was because by the time we got to the town Shun looked like he was going to die at any second because of the constant bad weather that had been following us.

"**I've seen the man with long silver hair but he sure as hell didn't look sick to me miss. In fact he looks pretty damn healthy since he seems to be real friendly with the bar maids."** I turned to see a group of bar maids around a table so I couldn't get a look past them. I frowned as I heard that familiar laugh and I cursed that lying bastard with every freaking cold bone in my body which was all of them right now.

"_**Thank you, I'll take a room for the night please**_." I turned to face the barkeep that also doubled as the innkeeper and asked him for a room. I clenched my jaw at the man who didn't move but merely made a show from looking at me then to shun then back to me.

"**You're really with that? Don't you think a little thing like you needs more protection?"** I took down my hood and stared at him with my white eyes but I got to give some credit to this man who didn't even blink an eye.

"_**Were friends nothing more innkeeper-san and I am fine even if I was by myself."**_ He frowns and leans closer so only I could hear him.

"**Listen miss I can tell you're a Nin but this bar is filled with 'Black Wings' so trust me when I tell you that you're no match for them. My advice is to find somewhere safe and stop traveling the roads."** I smile at the innkeeper and him worrying over me but I pull the hood back over my face.

"_**Domo innkeeper-san but I assure you I can take care or myself so will you please give me a room**_-" I was interrupted by a bunch of giggles coming from Shun's table and I sigh in annoyance.

"_**Make that two rooms please, one for me and one for my partner**_." The old man shakes his head and gives me two keys. I smile at him again as I make my way up the stairs leading to the rooms till I find mine is closest to the stairs and shuns is across the hall from mine. I got out of the wet clothes and started a fire in the old fireplace before I sat in front of it in warm pleasure while drifting off.

*

What I saw in front of me was a huge old house that was in my memories as a place that held so much love and hate.

"**Hinata-ne-chan!"** I looked back in surprise in time to see Tsuni coming at me in full speed before I'm tackled to the ground.

Are laughs are loud as we are both covered in dust and dirt from head to toe.

'_**Come on little brother lets go get washed up before mother sees us**_." I give him a piggy back all the way to the cliff where I take a running leap off into the water below_. It feels weird since I can sense everything but I have no control over my body or my mind like I was simply along for the ride._

"**A little warning Ne-chan before you decided to jump off a cliff with me on your back!"** I smile at him before I dunk him back into the water and start swimming back to shore.

"**Ah! You're so dead Ne-chan!"** He swam after me but I reached the shore before him but he caught up to me halfway up the beach and tackled me again. We play fought for awhile before we collapsed in exhaustion together in the sand.

"**Can I ask you a question ne-chan?"** I looked down at my baby brother who all the sudden looked really sullen.

'_**Of course, you know I'm always here for you Tsuni-kun."**_ He reached for my hand and squeezed it hard and we laid there in silence while I waited for him to speak.

"**Ne-chan can we leave this place together?" **

"_**What are you talking about-"**_

"**If you stay here you'll only be hurt more. Ne-chan is my most precious person and it hurts me when I see you being used by them."**

"_**It's because of the war isn't Tsuni? I choose to fight along side my family in order to protect you and everyone else because I love you Tsuni-kun."**_ I watch as Tsuni-kun got up so his back was facing me and his head hung low.

"**Is that love even real? Do you really care what happens to me? When everything falls apart will you hate me?"** I got up and wrapped my arms around my little brother and pulled him into me so my mouth was near his ears where I could whisper.

"_**I love Tsuni and I promise I will protect you no matter what, trust me ne?"**_ The memory was so vivid I could feel Tsuni's tears fall on my arms that held him up. We sat peacefully on the seaside but then a strong smell of blood over took all my senses. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the smell.

The next time I opened them I'm not at the beach but instead I'm sitting frozen in a tree waiting for something but what is I have no idea. I look at my body to find I'm in a…anbu uniform? _So I am an Anbu_? I feel intense heat moments before my body strikes to attack my supposed enemy.

"**I know it's you ne-chan so you can take off the anbu mask**." My body is calm on the outside but the me that's watching this is about to faint_. I look at my precious little brother who's looking at me like I betrayed him but did I really do this?_

"_**You**_ _**are apart of the 'Black Wings' correct? And do not refer to me in such a familiar matter**_." I try to move my body but I can't so the only thing I can do is watch it play out and hope nothing happens.

"**So it's true, you don't remember me…Karma really has it out for me. I lied to you in order to keep you near me and now you don't even remember me. I really deserve this don't I**_**?"**__ No, you don't Tsuni, you don't, please stop crying_. The tears pouring down his cheeks, the clenched fist and the shaking body are breaking my heart but the me in this memory seems to be heartless as she approaches my brother slowly but deadly.

"_**Your tears are nothing to me little boy, you've killed countless innocents and you expect me to let you live?**_" _No you idiot don't you fucking hurt him! _

My heart stopped as Tsuni raised his head and smiled at me through his tears and broken eyes. He takes a step forward and opens his arms waiting for me.

"_**You're going to let me take your life just like this**_?" _No run Tsuni_!

"**I love ne-chan too much to let you kill me but I know you believe I'm a monster. Heh, I am a monster but I was so happy when you said you'd protect me. Now ne-chan I can protect you. "**

"_**Protect me from what?"**_ _Monster? Is that what you think you are Tsuni? No I am the monster, can't you see it?_

"**Yourself ne-chan. One day I hope you can forgive me."** I tried with all my might to move my body to stop the flame Tsuni had engulf his own body but there was nothing I could do but scream as the smile I had loved and protected turned to ash.

*

I lurched up from my bed and I barely made it the bathroom as I threw up with tears pouring down my cheeks and my own body shaking. I collapsed by the toilet as I rode out the aftershock waves till I could finally breathe somewhat normally. I opened my eyes to see the room I had been sleeping in was lit by the coals of the fire I had going but I had no energy to go and revive it. I didn't even know I had a brother but those memories were too vivid to be placed there by any other means. My body has fever pitched and the coolness of the floor helped but it but I needed to cool down. I reached over to the taps on the bath and turned it to cold while I stripped my clothing.

"_**Tsuni huh? Baka of course I forgive you." **_

I step out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror to see the flame necklace that before tonight I had no idea where I had gotten it from. I saw it in the first memory at the beach on Tsuni's neck but his was black and the one I wore was silver, so I know we were definitely close if he gave me a matching one. I reached for it with my left hand and I turned to my right to reach for the towel but I stopped as I stared at my left upper arm where an anbu tattoo stained my skin.

"_**fuck."**_ I frowned and cursed and examined the rest of my body and found scars I don't remember but what most got me was the large black wings that covered my shoulder blades.

"_**What the hell?"**_ What I hadn't told Shun was that I knew I had something to do with Kohona and the black wings and I knew they both wanted me but I didn't remember how or why. When I saw those two girls I killed at the time with hi-kun my mind was somewhat cleared because of Hi-kun but the more time passed the more the memories blurred together till some days I couldn't remember that shun was on my side. That was a month ago and I couldn't exactly rely on my dreams or nightmares because they could simply be fake.

"_**But the ink on my body was left behind as proof as I was both anbu and Black wings but which one was I first? Why did I betray them? Or did they betray me? I know they messed with my memories but why?"**_

--------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs to see the room had filled up in my absence and a good load of them were in deed black wings and the other half were barmaids who were draped over them much like my partner who currently had three on each arm. I drifted past the crowds to the end of the bar where I waited for the barkeep to get to me and finish with the loud black wing henchmen.

"**Did you have a good sleep?"** I look up to see an older woman smiling at me and behind her was a twelve year old girl peeking out from behind the older woman's skirts.

"_**Sleeping in a bed is a nice change."**_ She smiled but when a bottle broke she cringed as she hushes the child back through the kitchen door.

"**Why don't you come back into the kitchen and eat instead of staying out here in this mess little one?**" I weighed my options but the offer of food and some peace was too tempting as I hopped the counter and followed the woman in to the kitchen and then to the table a little ways away. I sat down across from the little boy and the little girl who were staring at me shyly and I shifted uncomfortably.

'**My name is Miki and this is my little brother Kai. What's your name and why are you wearing a hood indoors?"** Tsuni suddenly came to my mind as Miki hugged Kai and kissed him gently on the head as he reached for her.

"_**Hinata and I wear a hood because I stand out from others so the hood helps me hide."**_ They both look at me with wide eyes before they start laughing but soon the mother comes and put's a plate of food in front of me.

"**You can take it off since we don't care what you look like, right Kai?"** The little boy laughs and nods so I shrug and slide the hood down then look at them again. If anything their eyes go wide and they immediately stop laughing but I just look away as I start eating my food.

'**Those are so cool! That means you must be a Nin?"** I smile and wink and they start laughing again but they stop as crashes from out front become louder so the older woman goes out there and tells us to stay here.

I watch as the boy starts to shake as he listens to even more crashing and yelling but his sister takes him into her arms and starts whispering a song to him. We all jump as the door slams open and a huge drunk bastard stumbles through the door.

"**I 'ear dat dere's swome lonely girls 'ere I could keep company ne?"** The kids jump up and hide behind me but I only stare at the drunken man who was smiling at me and thankfully ignoring the children.

"_**Go hide in the closet and do not come out no matter what**_." The little girl nods and starts to back away but the boy grabs my shirt and doesn't let go.

"**Onee-san should hide to**!" I close my eyes and get up slowly while detangling the boys grip on me and pushing him to his sister.

"_**You don't have to protect me; I can take care of myself."**_ The drunken man starts laughing and fear finally gets the boy to move and hide with his sister.

'**You tink dat dere's a chance you can beat me girlie?**" I smile at him and visions of my so called past as a black wing come to front.

"_**Which one of my siblings do you belong to? My brother or one of my sisters? Either way you are going to die tonight little birdie."**_ Recognition floats through his drunken gaze as he takes a step back but I just smile as I approach him.

"**Shit."** Since he's afraid of me then my memories of other siblings are true and at one time I was a high ranking Black Wing.

"_**Too late. Wolf Shard Inferno!" **_

I made the jutsu and shards of fire came from my hands that grew and turned into wolves that surround the man. The man looked at all them in fear as I walked closer and I summoned another Jutsu.

"_**Forbidden claw of the dragon no jutsu."**_ My hand turned into a giant claw and I smiled at the man before I thrust my hand into his chest which made him go flying out of the kitchen and into to a group of men.

'**Ah it seems your buddy pissed off my partner, well hats off to him then!"** I walk out of the kitchen to see shun surround by black Wings who look at me then to the burnt corpse of their friend before my fire wolves attack the men and kill them before they disappear.

"_**I'm going to guess and say you started it ne shun?"**_ I look at him and he moves to the side of the bar taking the hurt barkeep and wife.

"**Well you see it was a misunderstanding and it's not my fault they can't hang on to their women**-" One of the men start to head toward Shun and the others so I summon " _**Slave demonic siege!"**_ and chains block them from shun and the kitchen before they force them onto the streets. When there were none of those men left in the bar and I turned to walk out the door to finish them off.

'**Are you going to let her take on all those men by herself**?" I stop and stare at the barkeep whose scolding shun but Shun turns to me and smiles while giving me the thumbs up.

"**I'll leave it to you partner!"**

"_**Lazy bastard.**_ I leave out the door and I stare down the men who had all gotten out various weapons and readied jutsu's.

Inside the bar

"**But she's just a little girl! You are supposed to protect her as her guardian!" **

"**Listen bartender I am not a baby sitter if anything were friends. Besides it's not like she would need my help for a bunch of bottom feeders like them."**

"**Is the little one that powerful?"**

"**Hell yeah, her fire jutsu's are unmatched by anyone. Plus if those guys were smart they'd have realized who they were messing with and called in one of the other siblings."**

"**What are you talking about? Calling in those monsters will get us killed!"**

"**Killed? You know this world is being divided in to two because the Black Wings and opposing sides right? Well my little barkeepers Hinata belongs to both as a former anbu task force captain and as one of the siblings of the leaders of the black wings. Of course as times continues Hinata's memories are blurring between reality and the reality others have created for her. She's-" BANG"**

"**What was that?"**

"**Little barkeeper's wife, that is Hinata taking out the trash then burning it to a crisp."**

I walk into the bar to see the barkeeper and his wife looking in horror at Shun who's smiling a cat shire grin.

"_**Stop scaring them Shun**_**."** He smiles and laughs before he takes a seat and starts drinking again. I sit down beside him while taking a drink for myself.

"_**Your kids are hiding in the pantry."**_ The woman shrieks and dashes in the kitchen but the barkeep goes to the door and looks out before quickly closing it and locking it. He looks at us then goes to the bar and pours himself a big drink.

"**Don't worry, Hinata and I will be out of here by morning so there will be no more trouble for you."**

"_**Baka it's already morning."**_ Shun looks at me then to the shinning light that's starting to peek through the windows.

"**Well I'll be damned it looks like we'll be leaving sooner then later."**  
**"If they ask I'll tell them you went south.**" Shun and I stop our conversation to look at the barkeep that had his back to us.

"**You saved my family tonight and I am in your debt.**

"**Then if they ask tell them you don't know since we really didn't plan on letting you know to begin with. Besides since it has to do with Hinata they'll send one of the siblings because their punishments are a fate worse then death so it would not be wise for you to lie to them."**

The old woman comes in and drops a sack of food on the counter but Shun and I don't look at her because we know she's shaking with fear.

"**My wife has prepared some food for your travels**." I smile at Shun and he nods as we get up to leave. I grab the sack and leave but Shun pauses at the door to talk.

"**Believe it or not she would have never hurt any of you. We appreciate your generosity but she would have been happy with a thank you instead of acknowledgment of a debt." **I kept walking till Shun came beside me and gave my head a good shake.

"**Just because some small town nobodies fear you doesn't mean shit all, my friend."**

"_**Maybe they have a right to fear me?" **_

"**No offense, but there are still Nins more powerful for them to fear like the Akatsuki or the Demon containers. So you're not alone in being feared."** I look at Shun to see him a rare serious mood.

"_**When was the last time they burnt a village to a crisp? Shun how do you really know I am not a monster? I know I've done things unforgivable even if I don't remember them correctly."**_

"**Hinata I know a thing or two about monsters so trust me. Let me ask you if you would have done any of those terrible things if you didn't believe in the people who gave you these missions? Hinata the only thing your guilty of is believing in others."**

"_**Even if you say that I still committed acts of death to the people I cared about. I was still a monster then and no matter how much you try to tell me that it was because I believed in others its still doesn't take away what I did."**_

"**If your past is this painful to you why do you have to keep looking for it? Can't you live a new life?"**

"_**A new life? How do you suppose I do that when where ever I'd go they'd come for me? Besides I'm selfish to want to know who and what I truly am."**_

_**

* * *

ok sorry it took me so long to update but i'm back now so please review!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

We had been traveling together for three months and so far we have avoided the conflict between the black Wings and the other nations pretty well. Ok so we might have a few set backs but we always managed to stay out of their grasps and one step ahead of everyone. Unfortunately my nightmares have been getting worse to the point where I have to take medication to force me to sleep but that wasn't the worst of it. The more I saw the more I hated and feared what I was back then even though I didn't know if it was real or not. The nights with dream filled blood was driving me closer to insanity and depression. The fresh cuts on my wrists were proof enough of how far I'd fallen.

"**Yo kid? Are you listening to me**?" I blink and come out of my world to look up at Shun who was staring hard on to the top of my head.

"_**Not really, was it important?"**_ I look up bored at him before he grabbed my cheeks and started pulling while he stomped on the ground in a huff.

"**Ah you cheeky brat! Of course everything I say is important because I am your elder who is way wiser and smarter then your little child brain!"** I slap his hands away and keep walking forward.

"_**Hai, Hai old man!"**_ I smile because I know he's standing where I left him slack jawed and appalled that I called him old.

"**OLD? Why you little- Little- ah you're lucky I have good manners and not curse in front of you!"**

"_**If only you would stop getting drunk, hitting on all women, sleep with anything that walks, stealing, scamming old people, getting into fights that I have to end up finishing-"**_

"**Oi I get it! Now back what I was trying to tell you."** My smile turned into a smirk as he caught up to me and changed the age old argument into a new direction in order to save face.

"_**Hmm?"**_

"**I think we should head toward Iwa since there seems to be a lot of refugees there and we'd have no problem blending in." **

"_Blending in? Have you looked at us lately? Silver hair, orange eyes, silver eyes and blue hair? And the fact that Jee, I don't know… the wanted posters that are all over the nations offering a reward for us?"_ He pouted over the fact that I tore his plan apart but my peaceful silence was shattered as he bounced back with another idiotic plan.

"**How about we dress up as monks?"**

"_**No."**_

"**Show girls?"  
**_**"No."**_

"**Hmm…visiting government officials?" **

"_**Sure."**_

"**Really?"**

"_**no."**_

"**Ah so mean to your elders!"** I rolled my eyes and grabbed his over dramatizing ass through the forest to land in the middle of a moving caravan that covered the road.

"**Eh? What just happened?"** I smacked him on the head and dragged him forward till he started walking on his own two feet.

"_**Let's just follow the moving caravan for now k?"**_

"**I think this is the most amazing plan ever!"** I snapped my head to stare at Shun who seemed way to enthusiastic to be following some else's plan. Then I sighed in exasperation when I look in the direction shun was drooling in to see my luck it had to be a bunch of female entertainers.

"**Well Hinata**-" I elbowed him in the stomach and dragged him off to the side to whisper to him.

"_**Baka, don't call me that in front of others. Any one of these people would turn us in for that reward in a heart beat!**_" He straightened up and looked sheepishly at me.

'**Excuse me sir? Can you help us?" **We looked up and saw and older woman who seemed over loaded with cases and was ready to topple over at any minute. I rushed to her side and grabbed some myself and I glared at Shun to do the same as he wisely did.

"**Oh thank you, me and the girls aren't use to such travels and are feeling it now**." We walked behind her as she caught up to her group which just happened to be the female entertainers in a wagon to my horror.

"**Of course it's our pleasure to help such beautiful women in distress."** I roll my eyes at Shun's so called charm.

"**Thank you and why may I ask are two such handsome gentleman out here alone and no others?" **I winced at her comment and cursing me going along with Shun's plan of making me seem less noticeable by passing me off as a guy.

"**I am nobleman who ran away to protest my families alliance with those Black Wings. I am Shun son of Lord Kurosaga at your most humble service my fair ladies."** I hid my laughing behind a cough as I was totally shocked that these girls actually believed him.

'**Who's this you ask this is my uh, servant Momo**!" My laughing stopped and I turned slowly toward Shun who was smiling at me but it became strained when I glared at him with my pissed off aura.

"**Oh that's such a cute name!"** They all giggled as Shun pulled me closer and ruffed up my tied back hair.

"**Yes I named him myself when I was just a boy. You see his parents had been brutally murdered by those Black Wings and so before they could ship him off to some orphanage I took him under my wing and raised him as my own brother. Together we have faced many a Black wing together and have lived to tell you lovely ladies about it if you wish."** They gasped in amazement at what he said before they made room on the wagon for him which he unblinkingly hopped on with out a second thought. I stood there staring wondering what the hell just happened.

"**Hurry up Momo before we leave you behind**!" I took a deep breath and easily caught up with the caravan where I jumped on and went to the back to brood.

*

'**Ano, Momo-san are you alright?"** I peeked open an eye to see a young girl with a baby pink kimono, straight brown hair that was cut evenly at her jaw line and chocolate eyes that held worry for me.

"_**Fine thanks."**_ I closed my eye and shifted further into the tree I had huddled against because of the cold and my wanting to be away from the Shuns tall tales that seem to get bigger every time I hear them.

I heard the girl leave and I relaxed but it wasn't long before she returned and set something in front of me being extremely quiet. I inwardly sighed as I once again peeked open an eye to see she had put a spread of food in front of me.

I sigh outwardly this time as I unwrap myself to take up the food that was offered to me. I'm tired but not that tired as I hear a grumbling that sounded a lot like a stomach.

"**gomen, I'll be leaving now."** By reflex I grab the girl and pull her back down but I misjudge and she lands in my lap. I go to apologize but she snuggles into my warmth_. Uh oh._

I was about to ask her to stop doing that since I don't like women but I caught Shun's glare and I sighed once again in defeat. I wrapped my arms around her to get to the food where I split everything in two.

"_**Thank you but you shouldn't offer your share of food if you're hungry yourself**_." In our position I was talking into her ear and so she blushed a bright red.

"**But Momo-san set up camp for us and your master ended up taking your food so I thought it wasn't fair. And our food supply is already so low…"** She drifted off in mid sentence when she realized what she was talking about.

"_**Just get some sleep girl**_." She relaxed and snuggled up further into me and memories of a blond boy then to hi-kun and I wondered if I really loved them.

"**Momo-san?"** I looked down to see the girl looking at me with round innocent eyes.

'_**huh?"**_ She giggled but hers wasn't the usual annoying high pitched one.

"_**Momo-san was in his own little world ne?"**_ I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk which in turn made her blush.

"_**I was thinking about the past."**_ Her blush disappeared and she looked sadly into my own dark eyes with sympathy.

"**My parents were killed by them too. A lot of people have lost their loved ones because of them but Momo-san is different because Momo-san stands against them. I really admire Momo-san and I wish could protect my precious people**." I know my eyes were wide when I looked down at the girl in my arms that all the sudden seemed so familiar to the girl in my dreams, the one who was innocent and tried her best despite the hardships that was around her.

"_**Don't you hate the black wings for taking your life away or for your village Nins who didn't save them?"**_

She lowered her head till I was looking at the top of her hair but she was only silent for moment before speaking.

"**What good would it be to keep that hate when it would only do them the satisfaction of destroying me? No the best thing I can do is keep living and find happiness in this burning world. As far as the Nins from my country are concerned I know that everyday they try their hardest to protect minna. I also know that they are also human and are not above hurting when they loose their precious people. If anything I wish I could help them but for now I'll just help anyone I can reach."**

I held her tighter and upped my temperature in my body so I could chase the cold away.

"**The hardest path is chosen by some one this weak?"** I whispered it but the girl was already asleep and for the first time I noticed everyone else was already asleep and the fires were dieing.

I looked around to see the campsite I had set up for the girls and see Shun over in a sleeping bag with two naked girls over by his own dead fire.

_Good for nothing baka._

_

* * *

_

Please review! Come on guys i need some motivation here!

Don't worry this isn't a yuri but i still haen't decided who she ends up with yet :(


	10. Chapter 10

I make a clone and switch positions with it so it holds the sleeping girl instead of me while I get up and start moving. I make all the preparations as I set up a fire barrier incase someone tries to attack while I am not here and on the plus side it heats up the inside temperature to make the sleeping warmer and more comfortable. I walk out of the barrier and turn on my eyes and smile as I spot some targets.

"_**Blazing Wolves fang no jutsu**_." Wolves of fire come forth and run into the forest and it's not long before the jutsu has caught enough deer and rabbits. I find a spot in a meadow before I slice up the dead animals and package the meat before I carry it back to the wagon where I deposit it. I look up to the now peeking sun so I change my clothes in the heated up river and leave a fresh set for Shun before I take my clones place. Three hours later of watching the sun rise the girl in my arms stirs and sits up.

"**Momo-san how long have you been awake**?"

"_**A few hours."**_ I wasn't about to tell her I didn't sleep because I didn't trust myself to in front of all these strangers.

"**Ah Shun-sama you went hunting?**" Shun who just returned from the river looked confused for a second before his eyes flickered to me.

"**Of course, after all is not a man's job to provide food for his lovely women?"** They all swooned but I rolled my eyes at him and the girl who was right beside me giggled.

"**Momo-san you're covered with deer hair."** I look back at and she's smiling as she takes my sleeve and wipes of the hair that must have gotten there when I moved the fur hides. I smile at her because she's not an idiot and she knows I was the one who hunted but she won't tell and I find myself starting to be fond of her like a little pet.

We pack up quickly and rejoin the large caravan that had also camped somewhere near us but not close enough that I could be seen going into the forest to hunt last night.

*

The caravan seems so much larger as we passed village after village so it's only logical we go slower but that only raises my uneasiness. I tell can there aren't just refugees but also those that would rob them or even sell them to the recent slave market that has popped up thanks to the Black Wings. My guard is up but Shun seems to be blissfully unaware of the growing aura that promised trouble.

As the weeks by went crime seemed to have increased tenfold in the caravan and I knew they were here but I wasn't the only one. We passed a lightning village and the head of the caravan hired Nin to protect us, well them. Since if they found out who Shun and I were we'd be dead so both knew we couldn't bring attention to us.

"**Momo."** I look toward Shun who had dropped back from the gabbing women to walk beside me. I looked in the direction of his gaze to see what he was looking at and my stomach dropped in repulsion. The Nins were talking to some shady men on the side of the path but their gazes were on the women, our wards.

"_**Trouble then?"**_

"**Ah, it seems things might get a little rough from here on kiddoe.**" I smirk as I turn my head away from the disgusting sight to look into nothing really.

"_**It's been awhile since I've had some fun**_." He laughs and his huge arm goes around my shoulders and pulls my small body toward his in a one armed bear hug.

"**Ah Momo this is why we are friends and will be for a long time."**

"_**Of course, it's not like I have any one else." **_

"**You and I both knew if you really wanted some one else as your traveling partner you'd be with them. Besides who else can reason with you when you have fire in your eyes and in your blood?"** My smirk turned grim at the memory of the dozens of innocent and not so innocent people I've burned.

"_**True if you had any life preservation you'd run away from me when you sense me burn."**_

"**I trust you not to hurt me. Even then you shouldn't say things like that when I know you want people not to fear you and most of all you hate being alone." **_I looked at him wondering how he could read people so easily and I have a feeling that he's hiding something from me. I hope one day he can trust me enough to tell me but I have a feeling that day will never come since I'm not exactly forth coming myself._

*****

We set up camp for once since Shun has seemed to wake out of his lust filled trance to actually get his lazy ass moving.

The girl who had been attached to me since the first day was silently beside me and it bothered me that I didn't even care if she liked me as a man.

"**Oh you look so cute Mizuki-chan! Why must you waste your time with Momo when I can show you the pleasures of being a woman!"**

I ignored Shun who was hitting on my friend since this was usual norm for that playboy. Since she likes me she doesn't pay attention to shun and that pisses him off and amuses me.

I felt her slide closer to me but when she grabbed on to my shirt I looked up to see Shun was getting a little to zealous. He was bent down on one knee trying to ask if her if she would bear his children. I reach my foot around and kick him the ass with out my breaking from my task.

"_**Baka, leave her alone and go make your self useful!"**_

He pouted at me before he got a wicked grin and pounced at me unexpectedly and extremely fast.

"**Momo-san are you alright?"** Shun grinned at her and brought me into a headlock.

"**Mizuki you should really give up on him since you're not his type but your most definitely mine!"**

"_**Anything with breasts are your type you lecher! Now let me mmpph!"**_ before I finished my sentence shun had twisted me around till I got a mouth full of his jacketed arm.

"**Now that is no way to treat your master! Mizuki can't you tell this guy doesn't like women like that? His type is the really strong and moody type since he seems to be the cheeky uke-."** I burnt his chakra holes and I felt satisfaction as he yelled so I reversed positions where I was on top holding him with chakra. I bent down to face him with a death promising smirk.

"_**What were you going to say master? Because I strangely thought you were about to call me an uke but it seems that position fits you better ne?"**_ We were glaring at each other so we failed to realize that every female was staring at us with hearts in their eyes and blood running down their noses.

"**If you two **_**ladies**_** are finished then I want to see you in my tent."** We both looked to our right to see Raiden who was the head of the caravan looking amused at us but there was graveness in his eyes.

"**Hai."** We got up and followed him but Shun elbowed me on the way so I did it back and thus started a war. I finally got tired and stomped on his toe and hit him on the head, sending him to the ground. I cough interrupted my gloating and I turned to see Raiden was not amused this time.

"_**He started it."**_

'**Did not!"** We half assed glared at each other before we started laughing and I held out my hand to help him up.

When we entered the tent the atmosphere was tense and heavy which sobered us up very quickly.

"**From the sounds of things you two were up to your usual antics?"** Shun smiled but I simply took a spot to the side and waited for some one to tell me what was going on.

"**I just got news from Konoha, the Hokage Danzo was killed by the Akatsuki, more specifically Sasuke Uchiha. In fact he killed all the council and apparently the Kyuubi boy has been named Hokage."** He looked at us to see what our reactions would be but Shun was looking at me to see my black face. Apart of me felt torn, another felt happy that Danzo was dead because of what he did to me and another felt jealous that it wasn't me who got to do it. I sighed as I tired to remember that I was no longer involved with any of it.

"**What exactly does this have to do with us?"** Shun squeezes my shoulder but a chill runs down my back.

"**Everything** **since we'll be taking over this caravan**." I don't have to look to see the Akatsuki members that appear out from behind the tent. I just hoped if there was a kami he'd give me a break and I wouldn't actually know them and they wouldn't know me. But this is me we're talking about right?

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for last chapter so i wrote this as a reward!

i think i might be leaning toward a sasuke x hinata what do you think?

Anyway please review and tell me what you think about pairings and anything else you want to happen!


	11. Chapter 11

The other men were grumbling and I was wondering if I could stick my head in the ground but that might draw attention.

"**Your choices are slim, us or the black wings?"** Well they had my vote.

"**Go Akatsuki!"** Before I could even blink Shun had grabbed my arm and had raised it into the air.

"_**Shun you baka let me go."**_ I mumbled it but in the silence everyone heard it. The atmosphere relaxed a little at our argument.

"**And you are?"** I hid slightly behind Shun's body so the members couldn't see me.

"**Ah you can call me Shun son of lord Kurosaga of…Konoha! And this is my servant Momo who's been with me since boyhood."**

'**Strange, I grew up in Konoha and I don't ever remember being a Kurosaga noble family."** Shit he's from Konoha so there is a chance he might know me if my childhood in fact had been Konoha. Then my luck kept on getting better since Shun picked now of all times to twist his tongue.

"_**Konoha has recently expanded its borders into the Flower lands and so lord kurosaga has recently been made a Konoha noble.**_" I bowed so they wouldn't recognize me and I kept my head down.

"**Hmm, I see. So is there going to be any problems?" I** wondered why I kept digging myself a bigger hole but my concern for the women were higher then my need to escape notice.

'_**What about the Cloud nin and the Black wings who have already infiltrated the caravan?"**_ I felt their gaze on me and I knew I should not have used a big word like infiltrate since I'm supposed to be just a servant.

"**If there are problems they will be dealt with swiftly**." _Ok so note to self; stop asking them any answers or I will be dealt with swiftly._

We walked out of the tent just as a scream pierced the air.

"**Momo!"** It was my name and I knew it was Mizuki as I broke out into a dead run with Shun close at my heals.

When we got there I felt great disgust as there were not only the Black Wings but the Cloud nins standing guard for them.

"**What the hell do you think your doing?"** The guards looked at us disinterested before replying.

"**These tramps illegally crossed the border as they are slaves and belong to some one in cloud so just keep walking little boys."  
**I felt Shun shake in anger before he took a deep breath while he looked at me because of the heat I was giving off.

"**Listen you stupid shit heads I'm giving you a chance to walk away without getting killed. This isn't some bar brawl you usually make stories out of. We could break you with out even trying." **

"_**Oh? Why don't we give that a go then ne?**_" I didn't listen as Shun tried to pull me back but the pounding in my head the burn in blood had me on a high that even the heavens couldn't reach. There was a chakra surge beside me seconds before the ten Nins and Black wings dropped dead with screams of pain.

I held my breath and sealed my smoldering chakra before I backed up beside Shun as he stared in fear at the man with the crimson tipped katana.

'**Anyone else?'** That was all he said as the huge caravan seemed the most quiet I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He walked past me to his comrades and I let out a sigh of relief. Of course that didn't last long as I was piled to the ground by crying women and Mizuki especially.

"**I knew you would come for me!"** I smile and hug the crying women. I look over at shun but the usually joyfulness of being glomped by women wasn't there, instead it was fear.

*

It had been a week and the caravan still seemed to get bigger so we were moving at a slower rate. What had me nervous was we were heading to the rain village. We were attacked more often but the Black Wings never got near us thanks to the Akatsuki.

It was late night and everyone was sleeping so I snuck out of the caravan and came to the lake that was a mile away with pace that seemed life or death. When I got there I felt my blood burning so I stripped my clothing and jumped in with out a second thought as I released everything. I got out and sat on the cool rock as I stared at the fading boiling water of the lake.

"**Hyuuga Hinata."** My eyes popped open as I looked into spinning ruby eyes that were across the lake.

"_**Do I know you**_?" He ignored my question as he slowly took a first step onto the hot water.

"**The blazing angel general of the Black Wings**." He took another with an agonizing slowness that was very masculine, sexy and frightening all at the same time.

"**The fire hellion Anbu captain of Konoha**." His hands were inching toward his waist with another couple of steps.

"**Hinata hyuuga the weak little girl who stayed forever in the shadows, never to be noticed by her sun.**" He was about two meters away from me and I held my breath as his chakra was over whelming me.

"**Momo, a boy servant to a pervy lecher."** He was a meter away from me now so I looked up into his smoldering eyes. The fire in his eyes held me entranced to the point where I could barely remember to breath. As his Katana touched my neck it turned a red color from being in contact with my skin.

"**Tell me where do you stand? I've been watching you for an entire week as you played the role of servant boy with out so much as move as the dangerous Nin I thought you were." **

"_**I don't know."**_ For some reason I couldn't lie as I looked into his eyes and I know he couldn't read mine either because I had a strong barrier.

"**That answer is not one I accept, last try**." He tightened the pressure against my neck but I barely felt it.

"_**The truth is you seem to know more about me then I know about myself. The last thing I remember is killing two girls who were suppose to be with the black wings then watching some one named Hiro die. After that Shun found me and I've been with him ever since."**_ He bent down so our foreheads were an inch from touching.

"**You don't know me?"** My hand moved on its own as I brushed it lightly over the side over his face.

"_**Not exactly. When I concentrate I can see a younger version of you but after that there's nothing unlike every one else."  
**_**"What do you see when you see the others?"**

"_**Depends, some days I see myself caring very much for them as they are my friends and family. Other days I see them as my enemies, memories of them hurting me or the people I care about. When the worst of days come by which seem more then often, I see myself hurting them, even killing them. Those seem to be the more vivid out of all them. Then I look at you and I don't see you hurting me or me hurting you. The memory I have of you is innocent, I think I will treasure it." **_I really didn't mean to say the last part but my mouth and brain had seemed to lose communication.

"**They really fucked you up ne?"** He stands back up to look down at me as he puts his katana back where it belongs.

'_**So it seems."**_ He took the first step to turn but I grabbed his clothing weakly but he stopped none the less.

'_**Where do you think I belong?"**_  
**'Here."** He fell away into a whirlwind of leaves that fall into the now peaceful lake.

*

It was the morning after the lake incident and questions ran through my head. So it was only normal that I was thoroughly distracted as Shun throws me to the ground in order to keep my head attached to my body.

"**Move!"** The voice is low but held no room for arguing as my body moves to roll away from the scythe that is now where my body used to be. When I look up I saw the Uchiha battling what seemed to be the leader of the attackers and a couple of other Nins.

It was only seconds as I make out the malicious grin of the leader who was no longer attacking Uchiha but now was standing in front of me. I was dumb founded as I felt a great pain in my gut before I felt everything leave including the air in my lungs. Everything rushed past me even as my name is screamed it all felt like nothing. I closed my eyes moments before unbelievable pain explodes through out my entire body as a cliff stops my ascent or was it decent?

"_**Shit this hurts."**_ I groan as I open my eyes to see my body was pretty bad but I wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"**So this is the great Hinata-sama?"** I turn slowly to see the leader with a different set of nin walking toward to me. _Or maybe I was._

"_**I have nothing to do with you."**_

"**I wonder how the mistress will reward me when I bring back her lost bird?"** I couldn't move my right hand and my left one was stuck under me. Right about now I wish that fall had killed me instead of these guys taking me back to their boss.

"**Who said I would let you?"** That low voice filled with a promise of death came from behind me but I could see the caution in the leader's eyes.

"**This has nothing to do you with you Akatsuki so stay out of it."**

"**Make me."** That was all it took as Uchiha went flying at them with his Chidori. It was only about three minutes into the fight when it was down to two enemies. My brain screamed to warn the Uchiha about the leader was already behind him. The leader blew some dust into his face causing Uchiha a crap load of pain because of the poison in it.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update but i had to go a un planned trip with out an computer :(

so i'll be updateing faster to make up for it!

Don't forget to review please and thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

I jerked my hand hazardously out from under me as I groaned in pain but I still made the hand signs for the jutsu just as they knocked the Uchiha near me and out of the way.

"_**Frozen wasteland no jutsu."**_ My breath turns into white fire as it comes into contact with my left hand. I broke into a coughing fit and had to break the jutsu. I was breathing heavily as arms came and slowly helped me up to sit against the cliff.

"**Fffuuucccckkkk! Nicely done Sasuke! I didn't know you could do this**." I opened my eye slightly to see a bluish man standing the frozen ice ground that covered the top of the cliff.

"**Hn. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin go search for stragglers and take care of them."** While he was talking to his comrades I tried using the cliff to get up but I whimpered in pain as I collapsed to my knees.

"**Get on."** I look up to see Uchiha bending down in front of me.

"_**No thank you."**_

"**Get on Momo, you can't even stand**."

"_**I'll wait for Shun**_." He glared at me with pursed lips but for some reason that just made me even more stubborn.

"**Juugo."** I felt two arms lift me and deposit me on to the back of a smirking Uchiha as my jaw hung open.

"_**Put me down! ... Please."**_ He ignored me and the other three were laughing at my shocked face. I decided to ignore him the whole trip down the cliff but as the more time it took it made me realize how far away we were. No wonder I feel like I got run over by the caravan. He put me down near the women but they kept their distance since the Uchiha was with me.

"_**Thank you."**_ He rolled his eyes at me before bending in down in front of me.

"**I thought you were ignoring me?"**

"_**I am but that would be rude me not to thank you for carrying me."**_ He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted as Mizuki came rushing up paying no mind to the Uchiha as she started crying and fussing over me. The Uchiha walked away without saying what he was going to and I found my self strangely annoyed. The others came over offering to take my clothes off and bandage me but I had the feeling that the reason they were offering was not to heal me but for other reasons. I shuddered and I was lucky enough to be saved by Shun who picked me up gently and told the others to set up camp and that we'd be back later.

We got to the river and shun found a spot hidden by a very large weeping willow with a soft sandy bank. He set me down in the water before taking a seat behind me.

"_**Where were you?"**_ He stopped what he was doing and breathed a heavy sigh.

"**Hinata I wanted to go to you but I can't let the Akatsuki find out about me."**

"_**Why? You know my darkest secrets and you won't tell me anything about your past or the reason you never fight! I thought at least you would help me when I needed you to."**_

"**I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a cowardly selfish bastard who's never told the truth in years. But if there's anything in me for you to believe in it's the simple fact you are the most important person in my life. We've only known each other for two years, traveled for nine months but that time has meant everything. I do love you Hinata, please believe in me enough to know that."**

'_**Then why weren't you there?' **_

"**After the leader used a tornado jutsu to knock you away the Uchiha was chasing after you in seconds with a look that promised death. I mean he usually glares at me when ever I'm around you and he's usually staring at you but at that moment I knew he wouldn't let them touch you or anyone in fact." **

"_**You're imaging things baka."**_ He laughed and the tension that had surround us was gone leaving the usual playful aura. He started taking off my bloody top but I whimpered as it stuck to my body.

"**You are such a baby when you're not in a fighting mood**." I was about to tell him off but his comforting presence was hauled away be a very pissed off Uchiha.

'**Are you a baka?**" I looked confused at him trying to think what I did wrong.  
**"Don't worry Uchiha it's not like I haven't seen Hinata-chan**-" I watched amused as Uchiha glared at Shun who whined before running off back to the camp sight in fright. I sigh was I try taking off my clothes by myself since they were starting to itch. I was slightly surprised as big calloused hands engulfed mine before sitting them on my lap. He sat down behind me and I could feel the heat radiating off him and I really didn't mind the heat at all. I closed my eyes as his hands worked quietly and efficiently without even making me groan in pain even once.

"**Don't fall asleep Hinata."** I drearily opened my haze eyes into pissed black eyes.

"_**Why are you angry this time?"**_ I wavered a little till his hand on my shoulder turned my body a little to the side to I could face him.

'**Why are you letting a man bandage your body? He could take advantage of you."** I blinked before I closed my eyes and leaned on him since I could barely keep my head from nodding.

"_**You're a man."**_ He adjusted me so I was swallowed up by his body but I was content to lay here in this warmth.

"**Don't compare me to that letch."** My eyes were getting heavier but I forced them open again.  
'_**Gomen, but Shun wouldn't cross that line with me. He's my most important person."**_ The grip on me tightened but for some reason it felt good.

"_**I'm a monster?" **_

"**No. Monsters don't feel regret and they don't wonder if their monsters**." I smile before I lose the battle with my exhaustion as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

*

When I awake I found myself curled up in the moving wagon with Mizuki dutifully making sure I was comfortable.

"_**I'm fine Mizuki-chan."**_ She frowned but forced some food and water down my throat before I drifted off back to sleep. The next time I was awoken by shun who was nudging me.

"_**What?"**_ He started laughing before picking me up gently and started back into the woods.

"**Ah so sleeping beauty has awoke from her four day slumber. Not that I blame you since the beating you took but it seems the Uchiha did a pretty bang up job healing you. You know ever since he brought back early that first morning he's been constant on taking you to change your bandages and making sure Mizuki was feeding you right.**" He started laughing again but this time my body shook along with his so I was now wide awake.

"_**What are you jabbering about now old man?"**_

"**Well you and Sasuke are the top gossip in the caravan since you're the only one he seems to be nice for. Oh I heard you two are in a passionate forbidden relationship and I'm getting jealous so you are now caught in between us!"** He put me down in order not to drop me in his laughter but he soon joined me on the ground. His laughter didn't last long as a kick to the ribs had him groaning instead by an irate Uchiha.

"**Leave letch**." Shun nodded but threw me a wink before he skipped away laughing again.

I lazily watched as Uchiha bent down and swiftly went about the process of re-bandaging me like he was use to it.

My stomach rumbled loudly but not enough to cover his mumblings.

"**I told that Baka girl to feed her." **I smiled as he reached behind him to bring the pack I hadn't noticed he brought with him. He took out some food and held it out for me as I greedily ate till I was very much full. I sighed in pleasure as I laid back into the meadow watching the clouds in the evening night. He sat there in silence with me as I felt his eyes on me but I didn't feel uncomfortable about it all.

"_**Uchiha how was I a Black wing general and an Anbu captain?"**_

"**From what I know you were on a mission with the Dobe and the pinkette when some one approached you and offered to train you. You went but it turns out it was a trap as they took your memories and made you into one of them. As for becoming an Anbu it was the night the Akatsuki had attacked Kohona to get the Kyuubi. You had called fire from the sky and destroyed a good part of the city before you targeted the Hokage who you almost killed. You were stopped by Shikamaru, the woman sand Shinobi and Kakashi. Danzo gave the dobe and the others a choice of either he killed you or he wiped your memories and you know what they chose obviously.**" I frowned matching his story to my memories and found two things didn't add up.

"_**So I was raised in Kohona with a loving family and friends?"**_ He snorted before he answered.

"**Hell no, your family hated you because you were weak and even your cousin tried to kill you in the exams. Your so called friends barely noticed your existence so there's no point in going back."**

"_**I wasn't planning on it."**_ He was tense and a little pissed but I just sighed wondering if all Uchiha's were this moody.

"_**Did we know each other**_?" He relaxed a little as he moved his head to the turning night sky.

"**Not really, we fought here and there but it was mostly through the dobe."**

"_**Thank you for killing Danzo."**_ He seemed slightly startled at me but I opened my eyes half lidded as I smiled at him.

"**What did he do to you**?" Tsuni and Hiro came to mind but I think its best I keep them to myself.

"_**Danzo lied to the others, He wiped my memory and replaced them with hatred toward the black Wings before he even gave them a choice. He wanted to use me against them."**_

"_**Is that a bad thing? You took out four Black wing Generals and hundreds more."**_

I frowned at him as my gaze turned in to a glare.

"_**Never mind."**_ I ignored him as thoughts about Tsuni, Hiro and even my sisters made my hate for Kohona so very fresh.

"_**Let's forget it."**_ I couldn't control the blush as the Uchiha's hand brushed the side of my face like I had done to him a week or more ago. Our eyes that both held fire locked but I noticed his head was inching toward mine so I closed my eyes, giving into this spell.

"**Momo!"** I rolled away and got up faster then my wounds permitted but luckily Shun was standing in front as he caught me. Just as quick he pushed me back with a smooth movement where I was caught by Uchiha.

"**Calm down Sasuke I just caught her nothing more**!" I looked at Shun was backing away nervously then to a very pissed Uchiha.

'**What do you want?"**  
"**Well I came to see if Momo was spending the night with you again but I'll just go and tell the others so they won't worry." **_Again?_

"_**Shun."**_ I was out of the Uchiha's arms and limping beside shun in seconds before waving my thanks to the one behind me.

"**Are you trying to get me killed?"** When we were a little bit away he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"_**What are you talking about Shun?"**_

"**Coming with me when he wants you with him!**" I roll my eyes as I bend down slowly to take a break.

"_**You're over exaggerating**_." I was about to straighten up when two arms picked me up and we began walking again.

"**You shouldn't over do it little Momo."** I nudge Shun in the ribs as we make our way back to camp.

* * *

**please review** and keep me updating! I'm pretty sure the pairing is going to be Sasuke x hinata.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks have passed and my wounds have mostly healed but Uchiha kept finding ways so we were alone. I didn't mind since it gave me a chance to ask him about my memories and rumors that had been about me and such. Most of the nights end up the same way, him leaning closer and some one stopping him from what he was about to do. I at first thought he was trying to kiss me but now I think he's up to something so I started to avoid him.

"**~M~o~m~o, Uchiha's here for your date!~"** I winced at Shun's teasing since he wasn't lying before the gossip regarding the rumored affair that we were supposing having. I don't understand what could be giving them the idea that it's even like that.

"_**Tell him I'm busy**_." I continue stirring the pot of broth that we were going to be having today for dinner. I was determined to have dinner with my group and not the Uchiha.

"**Oh Momo-san did you two have a fight? You've been avoiding him all day!"** _Was it that obvious that I was avoiding him?_

"_**No I haven't. I can go a day with out being in the area of him or even talking to him."**_

"**Oh Momo-san what did he do? Did he force you to do something your not ready for? Oh you poor, fragile little boy!**" They gathered around me telling me comforts while I just played along with them to get them to leave.

"**Momo."** I don't need to look in order to see him there and I can tell by the sound of his voice he's annoyed.

"_**Gomen Uchiha but I'm busy cooking dinner so please leave."**_ The women were now give 'shame on you' looks to the Uchiha while I laughed inside at this sight. I panicked when the annoyance now showed clearly on his face which was bordering angry which made my safety blanket of women run away very fast. My heart jumped in what I assume dread when I felt his warmth at my backside. I watched as one of his hands engulfed my stirring hand. The other hand wrapped around my waist and I whimpered in despair but for some reason it didn't sound like I wanted help.

"**You've been avoiding me Hinata."** He whispered into my ear which started burning probably from the heat of his anger.

"_**Ah me? No you're mistaken, probably the heat has gotten you because it's really hot ne?"**_ My stomach flipped in nervousness and did it double time as he pulled me tighter in his madness.

"**Hai it is, come for a walk it will cool you down**." He pulled away and I felt very weird but it sort of went away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. About five minutes later my mind cleared from what must have been a haze of fear and I noticed I was alone with him. _I was not supposed to be alone with him, thus my avoiding him. Great plan Hinata!_

"**So why were you avoiding me? And if you tell me you weren't then the consequences will be severe."** We had stopped and I was sitting down against a huge oak tree with him beside me.

"_**When I'm around you I feel myself think more clearly like I can tell the difference between my real memories and the fake ones but at the same time you confuse me. I thought I was happy with having just Shun in my life but then you come in and I feel like I can trust you."**_ Ok so hiding one truth with another isn't considered lying right?

'**Trusting me is wrong?" **

"_**Hai, you think I would have learned my lesson but it seems I haven't. I don't want to trust you or anyone else for that matter."**_ Uchiha's hand came across my face and forced me to look at him but some one was approaching us.

'**Sasuke you're going to want to see this."** By the time Juugo reached us we had moved away from each other. Well I moved away and he just ended up standing right beside me anyway. Something in me told him to follow him which led us to a path filled with the smell of blood, fear and death. I didn't protest as Uchiha pushed me behind him and made sure I was close enough to keep a hand touching me. We stopped and stared at a hanging body from a tree but Uchiha quickly moved us faster down the path. When we reached the village my feet froze to the ground as I stared at the slaughtered village. It was so revolting I didn't know whose body part belonged to whom.

'_**Ryo you sick bastard."**_ I turned knowing there was no one left alive. I walked down the path alone knowing full well it was my eldest brother who loved to hear them scream. I stopped and stared at the body but this time I approached it and turned it around to the front where I could see the eyes cut out, tongue split, bones broken, finger nails peeled back and a carving in his chest. You see when some one refuses to let Ryo hear their screams he makes a spectacle out of them then he took a piece of them and ate it. He told me he respected them for it but I knew he was just screwed up. The carving was simple 'Fire to ashes' but it meant that he was hunting me and this was not the first message and it wouldn't be the last. I burned the body and continued down the path back to my group who were talking animatedly. I fell asleep for the first time on my own and some distance from the fire but I was unready for the nightmare.

I was looking at a peaceful village but in seconds I saw Ryo smiling at me before he stared slaughtering the village. I ran to stop him but I couldn't do anything as he threw me away. When he made sure no one had any strength to leave the village he approached me with a cannibalistic grin filled with blood.

"**I will find you little sister and when I do I will show you what it means to be her enemy. But if you come home on your own the others will forgive you. So choose, live or die."** I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth as some one grabbed me from behind as the last thing I saw was my brother laughing at me.

'**Hinata wake up!"** My eyes flew open to look straight into red swirls that calmed my racing heart.

When I was calm enough I noticed that we were a ways from the campsite and he was pinning me down to the ground. He noticed it to as he got off and I thought he would back off and give me space but I was wrong. He scooped me up into his arms and rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back. I melted into him since my strength seemed to be non existent when it came to him.

"_**gomen ne, I usually only get them when I sleep alone**_." I whispered it but he heard me.  
"**Its fine, you're not alone anymore so go back to sleep. I'll wake you up if I think you're having a nightmare."** I take a deep breath and closed my eyes while concentrating on his heartbeat with the intention of lulling me into a deep sleep.

*

For the next month with out fail Uchiha has slept holding me and if it wasn't for the dreamless nights I would have refused him.

"**Keep telling yourself that."** I pout at Shun who was grinning beside me.

"_**Its true I'm telling you so don't go romanticizing our friendly actions baka.**_" He laughed at me so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"**Friendly? Nothing about you two are friendly trust me Momo. Even everyone here knows that its not friendly behavior between you except for you. Because you are in denial my friend**."

"_**Shut up."**_

"**Oh look there's lover boy!"** I stomp on Shun's toe to shut him up as I turn to hide my annoyed blush.

*

I wake up the next morning and I frown since I was colder then usual so I try to snuggle closer into the Uchiha but when I opened my eyes I'm staring to a girls eyes, Mizuki's to be exact.

"**You looked lonely Momo-kun**." I smiled and sat up trying to ignore her blush or her looking at me. I stretch as I start to worry for Uchiha.

"**Uchiha-sama left an hour ago. He looked really mad did you two fight?"** I looked confused but I couldn't think of anything I did to piss him off and besides he usually tells me if he is.

Mizuki's face abruptly twist into one of fear so I see where she's looking and I find my self worried then annoyed. Uchiha was glaring at her so I glared at him, which made him snap his head to the side and continue stomping toward the front of the caravan.

"_**Don't be afraid of that moody baka Mizuki."**_ I smile at her and pat her on the head as we share a friendly moment.

"**OOOHH this must be why Sasuke is in such a bad mood!**" I put my nose into the air mocking my own arrogance.

"_**I do not know why that man is acting like a five year old**_." Shun grabbed Mizuki and I in a one arm hug as he walked us back to the campsite.

"**Maybe** **because you two had such a cute moment! Of course it was his fault for leaving Momo for the picking!"**

"_**Shun you Baka-"**_

"**Hai! I'll try my best!"** I trip on Mizuki's words before I try to hide around Shun's body_. I thought I was being friendly!_

*

The whole morning the caravan was silent as they had very quickly caught on to the Uchiha's mood.

"**Psst! Momo-kun!" **I looked over at Raiden who had dropped back toward us to walk with me.  
_**'Hai Raiden–sama?"**_ He looked around anxiously before he bent down to whisper.

"**You would do anything to help this caravan right**?" I look at him wondering what he needed me to do that involved secrecy. _Taking on a Black Wing perhaps?_

"_**Of course Raiden-sama."**_ I nodded euphuistically at him as my excitement started to rise. He took me off to the side and put his hands on my shoulders to look at me straight in the eyes.

"**Momo I need you to apologize to Sasuke-sama**!"_ Huh_?

"**Listen we won't last like this if he stays in such a deadly mood Momo and you are our only hope!"** I take his hands of my shoulders and ignore him to catch up to my group.

'**What he want**?" Shun was smiling at me as he noticed all the pleading looks I was getting.

"_**He wanted me to apologize to that over sized brat!"**_ I mumbled it but shun heard me as he started laughing.

"**You really are naïve ne? Can't you tell he's jealous?"** _Huh? Of what?_

"**It started when you were sleeping together so** **what were you dreaming of?"** I think about the dream I had and I smile at the memory.

"_**About Tsuni." **_

"**Momo we both know you have a habit of talking in your sleep so it's possible you said his name in a loving matter that made Sasuke in a bad mood?"**

"_**Tsuni is none of his business." **_

"**You my friend are an idiot when it comes to men**!" My mouth fell open at shun calling me a baka so I trip him and smirk as he does a face plant into the ground.

'_**That's what happens when you call me an-**_" I never finished my sentence as I'm tackled from behind by Shun. I escape but he gives chase. I head back toward the caravan to escape but I find myself looking into very pissed red eyes.

* * *

ok please review and tell me if you like it!~ Next chapter is some hinatax sasuke!


	14. Chapter 14

I stop but shun doesn't as we go barreling off to the side of the road to which we start to wrestle. I let out a yelp as he pulls my hair but soon his bulking weight is hauled off me and thrown back toward the road.

"**Stop messing around, Shun go back to your group and Momo stay further back so I can separate you two.**" Uchiha is glaring at Shun but he wouldn't look me in the eyes before he started walking back toward the end of the caravan.

'**Momo you aren't usually an idiot and considering your past I don't blame you for blocking out that part of your brain but your not only hurting him but yourself as well."** I watch as Shun started walking away and I sighed in defeat as I start walking back toward the trailing Uchiha. He's about twenty or so meters behind everyone so I had to wait a little bit for him to catch up to me, but he keeps walking past with any acknowledgment.

"_**Ok I get it your mad at me and obviously it had to do with my dream and what I might have said**__." Ok still ignoring me._

"_**Look for the record I don't see how Tsuni is any of your business but if its bothering you this much then I'll tell you.**_" _Ok I obviously said the wrong thing as his death aura increases and everyone else speeds up._

"_**You said I went to the black Wings for strength but you were wrong, I went there because I had family there, Tsuni is my younger brother."**_ The aura of death was gone and his full attention was on me.

"**What happened, I doubt you're the kind to leave family behind."  
**_**"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Besides he's dead. So there, everything is fine now and we can all move on!"**_ I start to speed up but he grabs my wrist in a dead lock.

"**How did he die?"** I can feel my self crumple at the painful memory.

"_**When I was anbu I didn't remember him so Danzo sent me to kill him to test me out**_." The grip on my wrist left and I felt oddly alone. When he pulled me into his side while putting his hand on my head, it made me feel better.

'**You didn't know. In your mind he was a murderer and everyone around you expected you to kill him. You didn't know they loved you, that they were trying to protect you till it was too late. It wasn't your fault."** I looked at him and I saw powerful amount of emotions in his eyes. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on my head and I can tell he thought I was going to reject him. Instead I intertwine our hands and look him in the eyes and for once I don't hide anything.

"_**It wasn't your fault either that he choose to protect you."**_ He nodded and the storm in eyes calmed but did not go away much like the one in my own. He stopped then and his hand that wasn't with mine seized the side of my face and bent it backwards where his lips devoured mine. My eyes closed and my hand was about to wrap around him but he pulled away and smirked at me.

'**Let's go."** He started walking and I stumbled after him blushing like an idiot before I caught up. I kept my gaze forward so I wouldn't blush again.

"_**You're avoiding looking at me."**_

"_**no-"**_

Apparently he had something to say about that since he stopped walking and this time wrapped both arms around my body as he took my lips with a hunger that held a fiery passion to them in which I had never felt before.

"**I thought I told you not to lie to me?"** I hate to admit it but after that kiss my tongue is not cooperating and he knew since his smirk said it all. He tugged me forward in silence but I did nothing to argue even as we caught up to the caravan where eyes were discreetly glued to us.

We set up camp that night by a cliff side and for once by a beach that over looks an endless body of water. Sasuke and I split to take care of our duties but I found myself hurrying more then usual in order to be with him again. When I realized what I was doing I purposely slowed down and took my time. Even though I knew my smile was stretched and my laugh was hollow because all I could think about was Uchiha.

"**Momo."** My stomach flipped and I couldn't stop the smile that lit my face as I heard him call my name. When I saw him he was barely lit by the camp fire as he nodded toward down the beach where no fires lit the sandy dark. I went to him with out a second thought and he led me through the darkness around a protruding cliff to the deserted beach side. I was looking around from what was lit by the lone fire till he called my name again.

"**Hinata."** I twisted away from the water and walked toward him like in a daze but this time I didn't stop short of him as I walked right into his arms. _When had everything changed? Why is it when he's near me there is no past but just the present? I hate that he has this power over me when I should be wary of him and every one else. But why can't I fight it? I've escaped every other time but what now? What will happen if it all falls apart? Could I survive?_

He lets me go only to take my breath away with the intensity in his eyes. With that look I know he's about to take a part of me I'll never be able to get back but the worst of it is I can't find it in me to fight him. With his kisses, roaming hands and beating heart that matches mine we get lost in a night where nothing else mattered or exists beyond on the inferno we created.

*four months later

"**Ne Momo can I talk to you alone for a little while?" **I straighten out to see Shun smiling down at me while motioning to the river.

"_**Of course Shun but you usually just drag me off with out asking so what's with the formality?" **_

"**Well the last time I tired to drag you away Sasuke threatened me by cutting off certain body parts that will remain unnamed." **

"_**Huh? I'll have a talk with him about going easy on you Shun**_." He starts laughing as we take our seats near the river bank, away from everyone else but still in sight.

"**Hinata he barely lets you out of sight as it is. So do you really think you telling him to knock it off will work? Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.**" I watched as Shun's face became sullen and serious.

"**Hinata we've been traveling with this caravan for nine months and there's only one week left till we reach the rain village and the other Akatsuki. Hinata I have to leave before we reach there and I'm wondering if you're coming with me this time."**

"_**Of course but why are we leaving before we reach the city? I have nothing against the Akatsuki and as far as I know they have nothing against us."**_

"**What about Sasuke? Are you going to just leave him? I mean I'm your friend but you're still going to be leaving him for another guy so I highly doubt he's just going to let it happen."** I sigh as I feel head ache coming on.

"_**Shun you are my most important person and you have a responsibility over me remember? Sasuke is important to me but I'm not ready to give up on you. In the end I am the only person who can decide my future not him or anyone else that has tried."**_ I smile at him but his smile doesn't reach his eyes like usual before he quickly gets up and leaves. I'm left there wondering what just happened when arms wrap around me and pull me behind the bushes and out of sight.

"**What's with the talk in the middle of nowhere?"** his voice always manages to make me melt and he damn well knows it but it's his eyes that make me truly give into him.

"_**Talking about the future plans**_." He tenses and his eyes burn even more as he lays me down and pins my body with his burning body.

"**What plans?"** I smile sadly at him as I brush the side of his face gently.

"_**Shun has to go somewhere and I'm going with him Sasuke. I don't know for how long but**_-." He growls and no more words are spoken as he skillfully undresses me and stains my skin with his kisses.

As we redress there is tense atmosphere and our usual comfortable silence is now filled with uneasiness. I sigh as I crawl behind him and wrap my arms around him from the back. I lay my head on his shoulder and we stay like that for a couple seconds before he relaxes into my embrace.

'**You're going to leave me then?**" I sigh as I hug him tighter and close my eyes as I burn this feeling of being alone with him into my memory.

"_**You may hate me and try to forget me and I'll understand if you choose to but Sasuke no matter where I go or how far we're away from each other you have apart of me with you always. I wish I could stay like this forever with you but I have ties with Shun that I can't break yet. In the end no matter what I'll return to you, after all I have no choice."**_

"**You really think something like words and promises are going to bring you back to me and that I should believe in them?" **

"_**No, but you took a piece of my heart Sasuke and when I'm away from you I'll always feel the pain from that."**_

I sighed as he remained silent so I started to pull away only for him to hold me in place.

"**Then don't go."** I leaned in to kiss him and he tries to deepen it but I pull away, mustering all the will power I have to walk away from him. _Goodbye Sasuke._

I rejoin Shun who looks at me apologetic but I wave him off as I make sure we have everything we need as we say our goodbyes to the caravan.

* * *

please review everyone and give me some motivation!!


	15. Chapter 15

We keep walking as Shun talks and I listen and nod my head when needed but both of know my mind is with him.

"**Its not too late to go back, we've only been gone three days Hinata." **

"_**I've chosen my path Shun."**_

"**Yeah but was it the right one? Hinata if your only with me because your afraid of the future with him then I'm telling you to go back to him." **We stop and we face each other for the first time since we left.

"_**I'd be lying to you if that wasn't part of it. Shun I'm afraid to be in a world with out you beside me."**_ I say it in a whisper but he heard me.

"**Hinata in** **the time we've spent together I've forgotten you're still just a 17 year old girl who's afraid to trust. Hinata trusting people and letting your self depend on them is part of living. Take it from somebody who's never stayed to fight or had the will to. I want you to be happy even though it's not beside me." **

'**How touching! Hinata chan has a new lover! Poor Hiro left in the dust!**" My breath catches as I see my elder brother and sister behind Shun.

"_**Shun we've got trouble."**_

"**Well if you think that's bad then don't turn around**." I don't but I activate my eyes to see the Akatsuki even Sasuke.

"**Look Akatsuki we were here first so fuck off!**" Shun and I have our backs to each other as we are completely surrounded but seemingly we go unnoticed as the two sides start to argue.

"**We have business with Shun-san, Hinata is no concern of ours.**" I stare at the masked guy in confusion wondering what the hell was going on then glaring at Sasuke who wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"**Hmm well we were going to kill dear Hinata-chan's lover in front of her eyes but as long as we get her I think we can make a sacrifice ne Ryo**?" Ryo smiles at me and I back up further into Shun.

"**You didn't tell me the other generals were gunning for you Hinata**!" Shun whispers it to me even though everyone can hear us.

"_**You didn't tell me you pissed of the Akatsuki!"**_ He snorts and we start going around in circles.

"**I didn't piss them off! They just want the demon inside of me! And what did you do to bring the wrath of the generals themselves hmm?"  
**_**"Baka why didn't you tell me? And for the record I didn't do anything to- ok yeah I did a lot of things to piss them off but they're chasing me because I'm their sister and the leader of the black wings is my mother!" **_Then just because we had been spending too much time together we started laughing, confusing everyone around us.

"**Damn kid, we really do make a messed up friendship ne?"**

"_**Of course Old man, who else would put up with me?"**_ All the fear and trepidation was gone only leaving the exhilaration of the fight.

I called fire chains to me in a flash which lead to total chaos and it left us gateway to escape.

"**Hurry up Hinata!"** We were running away from them but they were too fast.

"_**I don't have a demon inside me to make go unnaturally fast old man so shut up!"**_ I knew what would happen to me if I got caught and I weighed that against what happen if shun got caught. I came to a conclusion as I stopped and turned around.

"**Hinata what the hell?"**

"_**Shun find me again when they erase my memories so we can travel together again ne?"**_ That's all I needed to say but the look he gives me I knew he knew what they meant. A never ending friendship that which holds a memory that could never be broken. He disappears in the wind and I turn to face our enemies.

"**Hinata move out of our way or we will kill you.**" I smile bitterly at my cloaked Akatsuki lover.

"_**Make me Sasuke."**_ He tensed and I smile but a tingling in my neck stops me before I collapse to my knees in pain.

"**My daughter, you have caused enough trouble for me. You were so talented Hinata but now it's no longer worth it."** I watch through a blurry eye as the woman who's haunted my dreams walks toward me and strokes my head gently.

"**I had Hiro place a seal on you just in case you decided you weren't as loyal to your family as you should have been. Good bye my sweet little angel."** Pain went through me but I didn't know were it started from just that I was dying. In those moments everything was clear like the constant haze of fear no longer clouded my mind. Then the pain stopped and there were noises but I paid no attention to it as I lay on the forest ground.

"**Hinata…Hinata wake up. Come on kid you can't leave me like this**." The voice was nice and comforting as I opened my eyes to see Shun smiling down at me with tears in his eyes. He brushes the hair away from my eyes but when it returns it covered in red and I frown but my mind can't process why its red.

"_**Shun?"**_ He smiles but his eyes are filled with tears and his clothes are covered in red to.

"_**Why are you crying old man?"**_ _Why is my body so weak?_ It doesn't matter as he holds my hand against his cheek.

"**Everything is going to be ok Hinata, I promise**." I hear shouts and I make out my name and his name out of the pounding in my head.

"_**I know baka, I trust you**_" I try to smile but I'm tired, I want to sleep.

"**No Hinata, keep your eyes open just a little longer."** I open them with all the strength I have left but it's so hard. Shun lowers his head to me and kisses my forehead as something warm rushes into me filling me.

"**Goodbye my friend and thanks for the memories. Remember, your past was stolen from you but you have the power to decide your future."** I find energy to smile as I squeeze the hand that's entwined with mine.

"_**Anytime my friend."**_ I close my eyes and this time I don't listen to the voice that's telling me to wake up.

****  
Darkness is the only thing I can see, the only thing I can feel.

_Child come to me._ There's something else here isn't there?

_Yes now open your eyes_. Why? I'm tired I want to sleep.

_That would make many people sad Hinata, do you think Tsuni, Hiro and shun would want you to give up?_

I open my eyes and I see my self in my old room in the hyuuga complex.

_Hinata._

I look and I jump back to see a dog lying on my bed but this dog had five tails.

"_How do you know me?" _The dog tilts his head but it answers me none the less.

_I am the Bijuu that was inside of shun. I know you because firstly I've seen everything from Shun himself and second of all I went through your memories, fake and real._

"_Why are you here Bijuu? Why are we in my old room and where's Shun?"_ The dog looks at me with sympathy.

_I am here because Shun sealed me inside of you so you wouldn't die while he himself died of his own wounds when he came back for you… Hinata we are at a cross roads, you can stay here with me and live or you can go through that door and cross over._

Shun's dead? I am dying?

_No your body is being healed by me as we speak but the choice of your soul healing is up to you._

"_I don't understand! Why did that idiot give his life for me? Why didn't he live for me instead?"_ I wanted to cry but I couldn't because this place wasn't letting me.

_His whole life he's cared about nothing but himself and running from everything and everyone. His fear of being discovered drove him to be a selfish coward and he knew it. When he met you things became different. Do you remember the first time you met?_

"_Hai."_

_I remember him wishing he could be like you. Some one who was selfless and had the ability to think about and care for others. When he met you later, the day he tried warning you of the betrayal going on around you was the first time he showed his powers to anyone without even thinking about it because he was worried about you. He cared about you more then anything Hinata that's why he came back for you. He knew from the moment the Akatsuki took over the caravan that they knew about him and his first reflex was to flee but then he remembered he would be dragging you along. So he stayed and behaved himself to show the Akatsuki that you didn't know about his demon and he hoped they would leave you alone. Of course that back fired when the Uchiha started getting closer to you in order to get him._

Sasuke used me? ... Of course it all makes sense… right?

_Hinata don't jump to conclusions about the boy. It wasn't long before he realized that the boy wasn't using you to get to him. He saw how the boy protected you from others and even yourself. He watched at night as the boy held you close to him like you were his security blanket but what got Shun was that you clung tightly to him just as well. At first he was jealous and tried to get you riled up but as time caught up he got past that point. He began to let go of his old self and became something he was proud of Hinata. He had no regrets of the time he spent with you Hinata and his last wish he told you before you were interrupted._

"_He wanted me to be happy even if it wasn't with him."_

The dog demon nods and I can't help but wonder what happens next.

_You choose, live or die._

I look at the Bijuu's challenging gold eyes and I'm reminded of Shun.

"_Live."_ The dog grins at me as my room disappears and I find us in my old training ground but this time I have to look up as the Bijuu is in his full glory.

_No more of 'the Bijuu', you will call me Houkou. First thing is first it will take some time before you can return to your body so in that time I will train you._

"_Why can't I return? What if they find me?"_ Houkou grins again and I have a feeling that Shun has rubbed off on him.

_They have already found you but to the world your body seems very much dead. The Akatsuki took Shun's body at a last attempt to revive me but they will soon admit their defeat and choose a new direction._

I nod accept what he's telling me and trust Houkou with everything I have left.

* A month later

I open my eyes and when I do I see a little blue bird looking at me from my chest. It tilts its head and I blink before I scramble up as it flies away.

_Afraid of a bird Hinata?_

"_I was just startled that's all."_

_What are you going to do?_

"_I don't know."_

_Hinata don't think big, think of something small and start from there._

"_I could use something to eat and maybe a new set of clothing." _I get up and cringe at my hygiene problem and the blood stained clothing. "_My body must have been in pretty bad condition for it to take you a month to heal me."_

_It's best if you never know._

_

* * *

_

Any questions please ask and i hope you review!

Thank you to those you review loyally and keep me writing!


	16. Chapter 16

"_**I'll take your word for it now lets find a village ne?"**_ I activate my eyes and I see a village about 100 miles away.

I take my time getting there but when I activate my eyes to see a way I could sneak in I find that no one is there. I walk through the gate and look at the deserted village then I stop in a restaurant to make myself some tea and food but find none. After I'm done looking around I go to a hotel and take a shower and put on a robe and leave the room and the hotel and walk into a Nin store. I look around until I find a nice long sleeve shirt, pants, calf boots, and long elbow gloves all in black. I wrap myself in bandages but when I get to my right arm I stare at the seal that signifies I have a demon inside me. I shake aside my thoughts and continue wrapping up then get dressed. I grab a pouch for weapons, a belt and some more bags to store some supplies. I leave and head for the weapons shop but I find this door was actually locked. I easily opened it with a jutsu but when I entered the shop not only did I feel the fear in the air I smelt it as well.

_I told you that you would have heightened senses._

I ignore Houkou as I activate my eyes to see an older man and his wife cowering in a chakra sealed hatch under the kitchen. I walked toward the kitchen and easily undid the seal and the illusion covering the hatch in the floor. I pry open the top and I grab the hand that shoots out holding a knife before I gently bend it and pull. The frail grey hair old man fell to the floor shaking in fear but he begins to talk anyway.

"**You found me; I'm the last one in this ghost village black wing so kill me and leave this place."**

I was about to tell him I had no such thoughts but the wife came falling out and collapsing over her husband.

"**If you're going to kill us then have mercy and let us die together**!" I back away and I zero in on the fridge as I pounce on it. I'm happily surprised as I find it pretty well stocked while taking out random food to make the biggest meal I could possibly dream of.

"**Ano… aren't you going to kill us?"** My mouth was full of food so when I turned to answer them they took one look at me and started laughing. I managed to swallow my food about the time they stopped laughing.

"_**No. I'm not a black wing, I'm just a traveler**_." The woman shoos me away from the kitchen claiming she'll cook me something so I don't get food poisoning as I sit at the table with the old man.

"**I'm Ren and this is my wife Aoki. We stayed back to wait for our children who lived in the next village over but they never showed up so we were afraid to go on our own."**  
_**"How far is the village away?"**_

"**About 150 miles north west."** I activate my eyes and I se the village deserted much like this one.

"_**No one is there and it seems there aren't any dead bodies either**_."

"**You're a shinobi and you're not a black wing?"** He looked amazed at me and then it became wary.

"_**Why are you so stunned?"**_

"**Three weeks ago the village called in all their shinobi and no one is allowed out or in." **

'_**I see… I've been capacitated for the last month and a bit so I didn't know what's been going on.**_" He relaxed and continued talking.

'**Where are you heading? It's dangerous for you to be outside of a village because of the black Wings my dear."  
**_**"Truthfully I don't know where, the only thing I was concerned about was getting some food and a change of clothing."**_ The woman put a meal in front of me that had me drooling. I ate it and the two talked about how no where is safe from the black wings and the nations didn't know how to stop them. What almost got me was when they said the Akatsuki had joined them.

_Maybe Sasuke quit or he's dead to?_

"_You're not helping Houkou."_

"_**I see so where did you plan on going then?"**_

"**We were planning to head to Kohona but it's too late for us."**  
I smiled as the man held his wife's hand; she was instantly calmed by his touch.

"_**I'll take you."**_ They snapped their head to me looking shocked and hopeful before doubt once again took over.

"**Thank you for offering but that would be taking us right through the outer guard the BW have over the city and then the chance that the Hokage would open the gate to us is non existent."**

I smile at them then I laugh.

"_**Trust me when I say the Hokage owes me a favor. To tell you the truth I was once a black wing general but I betrayed them and became free. So if you want I can get you through but it's your choice."**_

'**I've heard about you Hinata-san." **

_So you are well known Hinata._

"_So it seems.'_

"_**Oh?"**_

"**The black wings made an example of you. The general who went against them and was horribly killed because of it. When I look at you I don't see a BW general or even a Kohona anbu captain. I see a girl who's lost on her path."**

"_**You're a smart old man so how do you suppose I find my path?"**_

"**It's not about finding the path itself, for you find yourself there naturally by finding that someone who you want to be waiting for you at the end of it. Tell me Hinata who do you want to be waiting for you at the end of that path?"** I frown at him thinking he's just senile.

_Or maybe you're too stubborn to admit you want Sasuke to be there?_

"…_**So my path is to find that person? What if he is the one who broke my heart**_?" Ren gets up and pats me on the head before going up stairs.

"**Forgiving is a part of life to Hinata. Come on Aoki we need to repack so we can leave with Hinata in the morning.**"

I curse while I finish up the tea and get the necessary supplies around town.

* Next morning

We leave just as the sun's first rays start peeking and lighting up the sky with different colors. They both have horses so it goes fairly faster then I expect considering I cloak our presences with chakra so no one pays attention.

I can feel the BW surrounding guard before anything so we camp about five miles away while I plan the best way to get through.

"_What do you think Houkou? I don't want to put Ren and Aoki in any harm."_

_So a full frontal attack won't do and you need to be with them so a distraction won't work unless its somewhere away from us. According to their chakra signatures they are all jounin and chunin level and a few anbu levels. Unless we walk right through in full sight._

"_Oh you have a plan?"_

_Hai, wear a back less shinobi shirt so they can see your mark Hinata. I feel no general in the area so no one will recognize you just your rank. _

"_You really think that will work?" _

_Their known for their strength not their intelligence._

I have everything ready to go by the time the couple wakes up but the backless shirt was not something I was comfortable with. I tie Ren and Aoki up with a chakra binds but loose enough it shouldn't hurt them as we start our walk toward the city. I let my chakra signature go remembering to add the hate and anger into it like the old days.

"**Who goes there?"** I'm stopped on the hill facing the city but I don't panic as my illumined red eyes look hard into theirs with out so much as a doubt.

"_**I'm a messenger from Ryo-sama and Saki-sama. I have a present for Hokage let me pass or your heads will decorate the ground fools."**_

They teeter before letting me pass but I keep my façade up with a blank face.

_Nicely done, I give it a bravo! _

"_Why thank you."_

We continue on toward the gate past the groups of BW, none of them daring to stop me because of the mark on my back.

I reach the gate and the anbu stare at me from the perch waiting to strike.

"_**I have a present from the BW to your Hokage, fetch him ne?**_" my tone is condescending as the BW shinobi behind me laugh. It's not long till I feel a very powerful presence and I'm looking up into blue eyes cold and full of anger.

'**You have a message for me Black Wing? I take it from the mark on your back you're the new general?"** I tug the rope forward as Ren and Aoki stumble forward into the awaiting arms of the anbu and into the safe gates.

"_**It does seem that way ne**_?" I start laughing and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm crazy but my mission is complete and I can leave.

"**Wait! Momo!"** I stop and turn around to see a panting Mizuki who looks at me with such sad eyes.

"_**Feh you're mistaken girl! Go away you brat."**_ I start walking away but she screams again.

"**no momo!" I** begin to walk away from the gates till I hear naruto scream.

'**Mizuki no!"** My body reacted on its own as it catches Mizuki who idiotically jumped of the wall.

"**Momo I knew it was you!"**  
"_**get off me Mizuki and get back inside you baka!"**_ I push away but now she clings on in terror. I look over my shoulder to see a shit load of BW glaring at me.

"_**Get back Mizuki-chan."**_ I push her back so she up against the door. I can hear arguing on the other side but I know their not going to decide in time.

"**So you think you can fool us by pretending to be a general?"** The leader makes him self known and I smile as I take a step to the small army that keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"_**No this mark is very real, I'm the one who walked away**_.' I let the fire burn through me as I release it by reaching my hand into the sky. I smiled as black clouds with ash formed and screams from those who remember my jutsu are heard. Pearl like fire rains down all outside of Kohona but none of the fireballs land inside the city. They BW run away but my storm chases them around like little chickens with their heads cut off. I turn to see Mizuki look at me with terror but I approach her any way. I put my hand on the gate and I push with a chakra boost to break the seal as she falls on her ass when the gate opens. I look up to see the Hokage looking at me with the entire rookie nine beside him.

* * *

Please review and ask if you have any questions!!!


	17. Chapter 17

I break eye contact and pull Mizuki up but she once again is clinging to me.

"**Momo where's shun?**" I pat her head and push her toward the others.

"_**Shun's dead Mizuki and I'm not who you think I am." **_

_Running away again Hinata?_

"_I can't be here Houkou-"_

_Remember his last words to you? The future is yours Hinata to decide what you want._

"**Hinata come home**." I look up to see Naruto smiling at me before it turns into anger.

"**Thank you for opening up the gate sister**."

"_**You are welcome brother but I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy it."**_ I create a wind jutsu with Houkou's help as it sweeps Ryo and I out of the gate way. I reactivate the seal as I turn to face my pissed off brother.

"**I don't know how you're alive but it won't last long."**

"_**Cursed blade no Jutsu."**_ We both summon katana's as we match our strokes but it was clear he was the one with more skill and experience. I switch to _**"Reapers slave scythe**_" But even then I'm out matched and badly hurt because of it.

"**You don't have much time Hinata before you die of blood loss."** He smiles then attacks and I barely avoid it but he catches me and slams me against the wall. I feel every inch of my body that has been cut scream while I could feel the blood I was losing. He smiles before he licks the blood running down my neck.

"**Scream for me little sister**." His fingers have small blades at the end of them as he digs them into my hip but I bite back my scream.

"_**Never."**_ He growls before he bites my neck and rips away a portion of skin and muscle and pulls back. He grabs my face and makes me watch as he eats it. Bile rises up my throat and threatens to overwhelm me as he licks his lips.

"**You taste so good little sister even better then your little lover Shun**." I open my eyes in horror and I know he relishes in it.

"**You didn't know I was the one who killed him? He didn't scream but when I made you bleed he let out a perfect yell of horror and helplessness. He was delicious little sister."**

"_**Bastard."**_ He laughs but when he looks into my now demon eyes he knows.

"**Fuck."** That's all he said as I called fire to my entire body and struck with my Reapers slave scythe but this time my power was too much for him as the blade went through him slicing him in half. He dies smiling with my blood running down his mouth and I find nothing but hate toward him. I go to lean against the gate but I find nothing there but naruto who drags me into the city. I walk into the city leaning on him but when I find myself looking into the eyes of Kohona's shinobi I feel doubt.

"**Hinata I'll kill you! I'll rip you to shreds you little bitch!"** I turn toward the closed gate not with fear but with simple annoyance.

"**Who is that?"** I turn to see Ino shaking with fear.

"_**My sister, the last of the Black Wing generals."**_ I walk past them all as naruto leads us to his office with out another word telling everyone to wait.

"**Hinata do you want me to call Sakura to heal you or can your demon handle it?"** He looks so serious, but most of all he looks tired.

"_**I'm guessing Kyuubi told you about Houkou?"**_ He smiles as he takes his seat and I flop tiredly into mine.

"**The others thought it was his blood not yours so you should be safe with your secret. If the Akatsuki find out the Houkou is alive they'll go after you."**

"_**You really think I'm afraid of them at this point? As far as they knew I died along with the supposed Bijuu container."**_

"**I know, Sasuke told me everything. When he did I realized what must have happened and hoped you'd come home."**

"_**What does he have to do with anything?"**_ Naruto's sad smile really annoyed me.

"**I think maybe if I wasn't such a baka when I was a kid I would have stood a chance with you, or maybe it was meant to be like this ne? You're giving me an unimpressed look Hinata-chan. Sasuke came back bloody and almost dead telling me what happened. Even now he won't talk to anyone but me and that's rare as it is. He doesn't leave his dark apartment like a punishment for killing you he said. Hinata you both mean a lot to me but do you really hate him like he says you do?"** I close my eyes because is the last subject I wanted to talk about.

"_**Don't you think we have more important things to talk about?"**_

"**The most important thing to me is my friends well being Hinata."**

_Hinata I thought we agreed to not run away? Does this not include not running from your heart?_

"_**Naruto… is love enough**_?" He leans back into his chair with a serious face before nodding.

"**Its brought us all back together despite everything, right? Hinata I never met Shun but I know what its like to lose some one that close to you. Iruka, Tsunade, Jiyara all of them meant the world to me but I know they'd want me to live in the now. The Black Wings will come here in order to kill you first correct? So that means we can only prepare but there's a limit to the things we can do. Take this last night and live it like it's your last."**

I nod as I stand up looking at my old friend before I smile and turn to leave.

"**Welcome home hinata."** I smirk as I open the door to the waiting arms of my true friends. Three hours seem like forever as they take me out to dinner. The stares and whispers made the experience uncomfortable but I hid it well enough.

"**Hinata where are you staying?"** I smile at Kiba who looks me down and up but my mind is on some one else.

"_**I have a place, gomen but I have something I need to take care of."**_ I walk away with out so much as listening to their protests.

Its not hard to find his signature and when I find out the seal he's using on his apartment was the one I used to protect the camp site with I smile. I go through it since fire really has no effect on me anymore but the darkness of the apartment was really depressing.

**"Fuck off dobe and leave me alone**." My stomach flips at his voice but I try to remain calm and not run to him like every fiber in my body wants to.

"_**I thought you hated this village Sasuke?"**_ Every sound in the apartment stops, not that there was any to begin with but now its as if no one was here. I take a step toward the window and open the curtain that now gives me a view of the setting sun.

"_**You have a beautiful view Sasuke."**_

"**Hinata."** I turn to see him in a messy hakama but what's got me is his sunken cheek bones, unhealthy skin and dull hair. Every plan in my head, every line I had ready to go was gone in seconds as worry took angers place. I was in front of him as I pulled him down to my level.

"_**What have you been doing to yourself? You look sick Sasuke, come on I'll make you something to eat."**_ I go toward the kitchen but he grabs my hand and won't let go. I tug him forward as we head into the kitchen but it takes more time to pry my hand away from him then it does to make him his meal. I make him sit and put the food in front of him and tell him to eat and he does. I go to get some tea but he freaks and grabs on to me from behind.  
**"Don't leave."** I sigh as his words leave me with the memory of our last day together.

'_**I should hate you Sasuke."**_ He holds me tighter but not painful.

"**I'm sorry**." He says it not only once but again and again till all my anger is gone and the only thing left is the thing I had been running away from the most.

"_**But I love you instead."**_ He stops his apologies and I wait for him.

"**Fuck."** My eyes are wide considering that's the last thing I expected him to say.

'_**What the hell do you-"**_. I turn around to demand what the hell he meant but he cut me off with a kiss. He kept on kissing me but the look in his eyes reminded me of our first night together on the beach.

"_**Sasuke."**_ He smiles into my neck as he lifts me by my butt and carries to the bedroom. He gently lays me down on the bed but stops once he reaches the other side of my neck.

"_**Hinata who the hell did this to you?" **_The sound of his voice was low and dangerous and held back a promise of more then death.

"_**Ryo he ate a piece of me when we fought."**_ Sasuke growled and leaned up against his elbows to undress me and to find more scars which only piss him even more.

"**I'll fucking kill him."**

'_**Too late, I already did**_." He looks at me before kissing me again.

"_**Sasuke are you finished with Akatsuki for good? You have no interest in doing that demon portal thing?"**_ He frowns and glares at me.

"**It doesn't matter anyway the Houkou is dead-"**

"_**Sasuke I can't be with you if your still loyal to them, I'll have to leave you**_-"

"**No. No fucking way I am ever letting you leave me or letting anyone hurt you Hinata. You're mine and mine alone."**

"_**Even if I am a Bijuu container?"**_ His eyes widen as they turn red where he can see the seal on my arm that I had hid with an illusion.

"**He sealed it into you before he died so you'd live through your wounds didn't he?"** Sasuke buried his head into my neck again before he started laughing.

"_**What's so funny?"**_ I was slightly annoyed and it showed.

'**I'll never win against that guy**." Sasuke kissed me soundly this time but it was a gentle longing kiss.

"**Hinata my loyalties are to you and you alone. If you want me here in Kohona then I'll be here, if you want something else I'll follow**."

He smirkes at me and we make up for lost time with caresses and kisses that still made me burn in ways fire could never reach.

----------------------------------

* * *

please review! I think i might close this story up pretty quick since it's had a good long run. So readers if you have any stories with or with out pairing request let me know and i'll write you something!


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up next to Sasuke I felt like I was home but then I remembered where I was and the pit of my stomach clenched. I sighed as I opened my eyes looking into unblinking black ones. His caresses stopped and his hold on me tightened.

"**Did I wake you?"** I push myself further into Sasuke and wrap my own arms around him.

"_**Not really. Being this close to the BW makes me a light sleeper." **_

_Hinata the Kyuubi_- Houkou didn't to finish his warning before naruto came bursting through the door to find a very naked me draped over Sasuke. He blushed but didn't move. Sasuke tensed seconds before he rolls me in sheets and starts trying to chase a now fleeing naruto. Annoyance at being interrupted makes my anger spike but I choke it down and take a shower. By the time I'm out and have cleaned up the place to make it livable Sasuke returns panting heavily.

"**Fucking teme.**" I laugh at him as he glares at me before going to the room to get fully dressed. I cook a nice breakfast form a completely stocked fridge that I'm guessing was because of naruto.

"**Hinata-chan this taste great!"** I look over my shoulder to see the breakfast I had made for Sasuke completely devoured by a grinning idiot.

"_**If Sasuke finds you here he's going to chase you again naruto."  
**_**"Nah, Sasuke-teme is in the shower. He made quite the impression running after me half naked with the ladies. I'm pretty sure he has his fan club back Hinata-chan. Of course you'll have one of your own pretty soon as well from what I've seen."** He winks and I force my smile trying to ignore the way he implied I'd be here long enough to find out. Not to mention the way he had looked at me made me feel off.

"_**I'm glad you two seem up to the same antics."**_

"**Love does strange things to guys Hinata-chan. I mean you've been back since last night and everything seems to be going back to the way it always should have been." **This time I really I looked into his eyes to see what he really meant. When I did I wished I hadn't been so curious. Naruto had feelings for me that were more then lust and made this room a whole lot more uncomfortable.

"_**Should have been? No one can predict what the future holds and I for one believe in making my own destiny.**_" I was fidgeting because I was torn between wanting to turn my back to him so I wouldn't have to look into those eyes but then he might do something that would make this worse.

"**Of course you are right Hinata-chan, there are things and people worth fighting for.**" He's doing it again and my nerves are in a jumble. I jump a little as the bedroom doors open to reveal a very dangerous looking Nin. My eyes widen as I take in Sasuke's all black hakama that had the Uchiha signs on the sleeves, his long katana hung at his side and the hidden weapons but the most threatening of all were those blood red eyes.

'**What are you doing here dobe?"** He smiled at Sasuke and told him we're talking about old times. Sasuke approached us and sat on the stool next to naruto as I gave him the breakfast.

_Kiss the Uchiha Hinata and make sure the Kyuubi knows you've been claimed._

"_What I'm I, a piece of meat?"_

_No but I can smell his lust for you and I will absolutely forbid you to have that kind of relationship with the Kyuubi. I am after all a Bijuu and two Bijuu's do not go well together. _

I roll my eyes but as I set Sasuke's drink beside him I tilt his chin up and lock our lips together. I break apart and return to the kitchen to clean acting like nothing had happened.

'**Sasuke teme you're a lucky bastard, she's too good for a dumb ass like you!**" My body froze not because of the words, well not just because of the words. The way naruto said them held a little too much bitter and raw emotion and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"_**I think its time for you to leave naruto-sama. We'll go to your office soon enough."**_ He understood my warning and transported away in seconds.

"**You knew that idiot loves you?"** It was low and frightening but I didn't move an inch. The there was a clink against the wood floor but Sasuke had me pinned against the counter already.

"_**While you were in the shower, Houkou warned me. It doesn't matter."**_ He pushed himself into me and made himself more intimidating. I suppose if I was anyone else I would be terrified but it instead had the opposite affect on me. I blushed as he glared at me and told me it was a big deal since I was left in the same room as him.

'_**Sasuke."**_ I meant to say it as a warning but it came out all wrong which should have let him know I was very turned on. I tired to move my arms around him but he held them tight against my sides in oblivion.

"**Hinata do you want to fuck the dobe? Is that what you want?"** He was getting madder and I was getting wetter.

Finally I snapped and did a substitute jutsu to escape him and go get changed. I made it to the bedroom and locked the door and put a protection seal up. I sighed in frustration as he broke my seal and blocked the door with an insane amount of cold fury. He didn't move so my body moved automatically toward him. He stiffens thinking I was going to hit him or try to escape. He was not expecting me to jump on him and fasten my lips and tongue into his mouth while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"_**Don't be an idiot Sasuke. You're the only one who can do this to me**_." He finally gets it he flips me into a wall beside him and does a very good job of ravishing me.

*

When we walk through the streets Sasuke has an arm around my middle while glaring at everything. Despite being used to being the subject of gossip I still had the prickling along my arms and neck. It gets worse when we walk into the tower crowded of nin who part like the sea for us. We ignore them and head straight to the office which earned us confused stares.

_They're wondering why you're walking in with your Uchiha and why he's touching you like that._

"_I know Houkou."_

_Then you know about the female's jealousy? They seemed to have their eyes on your mate; we should get rid of them._

I smirk inwardly at Houkou's suggestions of what he could do to the two women who were glaring at me.

"**Ah we were wondering when you would get here Hina-chan**!" Kiba comes bounding my way to grab me for him self but Sasuke tucks me under his arm while sending promises of death.

"_**Hokage-sama what is the plan against the BW?"**_ I un-wrap my body from Sasuke's a little bit to look at naruto who has a sad look on his face but he hides it quick enough.

"**I was waiting for you Hinata-chan since you are the expert**." I was lucky I heard him say it before Sakura and Ino regain their minds enough to start yelling in anger.

"**What the hell is going on Hinata? You've been back for a couple of hours and you've already hooked up with Sasuke? You've changed that much huh?"** I was annoyed and I let it show on my face and in my chakra.

"_**I think there are more important matters then my personal life at hand."**_

_In one ear and out the other._

I wince as they continue yelling and insulting me but the others jump in on my behalf till its one big yelling match. I feel a comfortable blanket wrap around me and then its quiet and there's no sound at all. I peek an eye open to see them looking at Sasuke in fright. That's when I noticed that blanket I had felt so safe in was Sasuke's chakra but everyone else seemed to feel afraid by it.

"**Well I suppose it is a surprise. I mean when Sasuke told me him and Hinata use to be lovers I didn't believe him but trust me, I saw the proof this morning. So next order of business the Black Wings who are currently camped outside of Kohona and their numbers are getting bigger by the second. So anyone got a plan?" I** started thinking but it seems me and Naruto were the only ones on this train of thought since the other haven't got past the lover part.

"**Since when?"** I sighed and looked at Kiba who was ready to try and rip Sasuke a new hole.

"**Like she could have ever been your's mutt."** I stared at Neji-Nisan in shock before I escaped Sasuke's hold. He and Neji were currently arguing with everyone else while I approached the desk to talk strategy.

"**I have a plan but it's dangerous**." I smirk at Shikamaru who had joined the desk planning.

"_**Oh? Do tell."**_

_

* * *

_

**please review**! I think i might close this story up pretty quick since it's had a good long run._ So readers if you have any stories with or with out pairing request let me know and i'll write you something!_


	19. Chapter 19

The plan was simple and to be honest it was our only chance. Instead of waiting for them to attack us, we would send out a special squad to take out their head quarters then I would order all the BW back to said place where the real battle would take place. Of course first of all we have to escape Kohona, kill the Akatsuki who are guarding my mother then kill my mother.

"**Now the hard part is deciding who should go. Obviously Naruto, Sakura, to stay here but the others would get to choose."**

Naruto was frowning at the thought of being left behind till he sprang up from his chair yelling at every one to shut up. They did as they all caught the look on his face. Soon my sides were flanked by Sasuke and Neji with Shino at my back.

"**We have a plan and I know most of you won't like it but that's too damn bad. There will be a task force to go to the heart of the Black wings in order to kill the leader. No one knows who exactly the leader is but Hinata so she'll be in the lead. The second part of the plan is for us to send out messages to the other nations with the location Hinata's giving us so they can mass their last efforts together with us."** Naruto finished by making sure he looked everyone in the eye as we all thought about the plan.

"**So you're telling us their just going to leave their posts because their Leader is killed and go exactly to the point Hinata wants them to? And how do you suppose you're going to leave Kohona like this Hokage-sama**?" Naruto smiles at sakura but she glares at him.

"**Yes because Hinata will be the highest ranking Black wings alive so if the leader dies she can take over the Black wings, pretending she's turning against us… **

**I am the Hokage, you are right so I will not leave my city unprotected. The task force will not include me or you Sakura or Shikamaru. The rest have a choice to go or not to help Hinata get to the leader. I warn you the chance of coming back alive is next to nothing and I wish I could be there but I can't."** There was silence as everyone weighed their options making the atmosphere heavy.

"_**No one but me has to go-"**_ I tired to say it out loud but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"**Feh like we'd ever let you go alone, we are a team right bug boy?"** Kiba winks at me as Sasuke glares at my old team mate.

"**Of course."** I smile at shino and he returns it.

"**It is my duty as your brother to protect Hinata-sama**." Neji states it like it was natural thing to protect me.

"**Hai I will assist my arch rival in protecting the lovely lotus blossom!" **

"**Well then team Gai is in!**" Tenten pumps her fist in the air with a gleam in her eye.

"**Hokage I'm sorry to argue but I am going, for Asuma-sensei and because I want to fight along side my friends."** Naruto nods solemnly at Shikamaru who stands beside me.

"**If Shikamaru is going then so is Chouji and I!"** Ino stomps toward us with Chouji in tow.

In the end only naruto and Sakura were the only ones not going and I could tell they were not happy.

*

We all decided to go out for dinner that night, well some of us decided and the rest were dragged along. I sat down right beside Sasuke who looked bored to the world but the grip on my hand told me he did not want to be here. I put my hand on his upper thigh and gave him some gentle strokes to calm him down.

"**Hinata, stop."** I looked up surprised at the thick timber quality of his voice that made me think he was angry. When I looked him the eyes I saw I was very wrong about him being angry. When I saw the heat and passion in his eyes I wanted to be anywhere away from here with Sasuke holding me. He knew it too as he swooped down and gave me a nice long kiss taking advantage of the chaos around us.

"**Oh come on I'm trying to eat here!"** I pulled away smiling at him when he glared at Naruto for breaking up the moment. I leaned deeper into Sasuke as we shared a plate of zucchini with baked cheese and tomatoes on top.

There was a bond between the people at this table despite and no matter how much Sasuke or I fought it we both knew. Though this city held many horrible visions a part of me that recognized these people knew that my love for them was stronger then my hate of Konoha or the Black wings. I knew what I had to do but that didn't mean I hadn't tried the whole night to talk myself out of it as I bought five round of sake for everyone.

We all went our separate ways saying goodbyes but they all knew that we would see each other in the morning. It was only moments after the door shut in Sasuke's apartment that he had me half undressed and me begging for more. Those moments I burned into my head like the last night I spent with him before Shun and I left. This time he was asleep as I slipped away from him because I knew he would follow me. I dressed and left the apartment heading to the north gates of the city. I stopped in the path way to see the last person I expected to stop me.

"**Hinata."**

"_**Are you going to try and stop me Outo-san?"**_ My father stood there as still as stone but his eye's were like a storm.

"**I don't have the power or the right to do that anymore do I?**' We both smiled bitterly at that.

"**You're leaving to kill her then? Your own mother?" **

He didn't need me to answer him for him to know.

"**I remember when I first met her, she was beautiful, kind and I thought that she would be beside me forever. I loved her like I've loved no other woman Hinata. The day it all changed was the day you were born. That was the first time she let her mask slip into a power thirsty killer. She looked at you like not a mother should but as Nin with a new weapon. But I loved her so much I forgot all about it. As you grew older she ignored me and focused on you, always on you. I was young enough to be a fool that grew jealous of a helpless child. Now I know that the attention she paid you was not of the loving kind but instead something much viler, warped even. She twisted and plotted till there was no one in your life that loved you, till you no longer believed anyone could.**

**I began to see another hyuuga woman and when she became pregnant with my child, your mother used that as an excuse to flee with you. I caught up to her and took you away from her but I couldn't bring myself to kill that woman. I thought erasing your memories and putting new ones in was the best solution since you were beyond scarred by your mother's actions. I underestimated her and lost you to her when I thought I had so much more time."** He wasn't looking at me anymore like he was in his own little world filled with pain and betrayal.

"**But she underestimated you and now she's paid for it. You've killed almost all her other children who she manipulated into loving her. She thought by making you so very alone and hurt that you would hate Konoha and join her of your own free will. You were supposed to be her greatest creation, now you are her greatest downfall.**

**Hinata I don't deserve to be forgiven but I wanted you to understand what happened. As a father I do love you and as the hyuuga clan leader I am proud to have you hold the hyuuga name no matter what."** My throat closed with the onslaught of emotion that wanted to break through. Of course none of that showed on my face but he knew it as he looked into my eyes.

"_**Goodbye Tou-san"**_ as I walked past him I pretended I didn't notice his tears as I headed for the gate.

"_**Saki."**_ I waited with Black wings surrounding me, I moved an inch and I would die so they said.

"**Little sister… Are you giving yourself up?"**

"_**I want to see her one last time." **_She glared at me but she couldn't refuse in front of all these witnesses who would tell my mother what would happen.

"**I guess I can think of this as your last request before I rip you to shreds**." She smiles at me and I return it.

*

I felt a sort of calm numbness overcome me as I entered the old castle house where my mother lives.

_Hinata?_

"_Houkou, I thought you were sleeping."_

_I never sleep, I just watched you that's all. Hinata you didn't have to do this alone._

"_Why would I risk the others lives to get me in when I could just walk in?"_

_Hmm, I see your reasoning but can you even reach her? I don't think they're going to just let you off your mother._

"_I'm winging it.'_

_Great, all the lands are depending on your ability to wing it._

"_Not mine, ours."_

"**My prodigy daughter has returned home, on her own! So my dear little angel what is the occasion?"** When I looked at my mother I still felt love for her.

_After everything she's done you still love that monster? Hinata-_

"_Just because I love her doesn't mean I'm not going to kill her Houkou."_

"_**Did you ever love us? Tsuni, the twins, Ryo, Saki? Or were we just tools to you?" **_She smiled a slow smile at me but it reached up ward to her eyes.

"**Of course, I was doing this all for my children Hinata, you above all. I always knew you would be the strongest, the one meant to rise above the others, the one to take my place when it came time.**" Saki hissed to the left of me but we both paid her little attention.

"_**Then step down."**_ She didn't see that coming.

"**My, you are eager aren't you? I meant when I die of old age in my throne room is when you will have it all."** I smile and walk toward her with no one stopping me. I take the steps one at a time never breaking the eye contact with her till I am one step below being level with her.

"_**Patience doesn't run in my gene pool mother. Step aside or I step over your corpse."**_

_**

* * *

**_

please review! I'm going to be mean and as ask for at least two reviews this chapter!

_**Thank you for those who review faithfully, it means alot!**_


	20. Chapter 20

It was small and fleeting but I saw the fear in her eyes. There were movements behind me but mother put her hand up to stop them. She then reassured her self that she was surrounded by guards and her seals of protection.

"**Hinata you don't really think you can kill me do you? You still have so much to learn my dear." **

"_**You don't know me or what I can do. What will it be? Are you going to make me kill you?"**_ She straightened up in her chair and the look went from forced amusement to marble anger.

"**You would have the Akatsuki and your elder sister to contend with before you even look my way child. I'll give you one more chance before I lose my temper and punish you**." I took the last step and bent down to her head level and whispered.

"_**When I killed Ryo, do you know what he screamed**_?" She tensed and I knew I hit a nerve. No matter what plans she has for me I knew Ryo was her favorite and a part of her would never forgive me for killing him.

"_**He screamed for you to help him."**_ She hissed and I transported down the stairs, narrowly missing the short sword that would have pierced my heart.

"**Do you want to die by my hand that much you stupid fool? Need I remind you I have another child to follow after me? I could make you a casualty Hinata."**

I smile at her and her eyes narrow as she takes the first step down the stairs.

"_**Die? I have no intention to die mother. Plus you and I both know Saki doesn't have what it takes to lead.**_" Another three steps toward me and down the stairs.

"_**Now that you've called all your little minions back home they're going to need a real leader, not someone to sit back and watch behind the safety of her little lap dogs."**_ With each step she takes the angrier she gets.

"_**That is why you wanted so many children right? We were supposed to have conquer the lands for you while you sit prim and proper on your throne made of lies, illusions and the sweat of every guy you've had to screw to get where you are now."**_ More steps, more madness, less awareness.

"**You dare speak to me like that?"** She was on the last step, looking downward toward me with such fury it almost made me flinch, almost.

"_**What are you going to do about it?"**_ There was a great shriek of rage as I was attacked. I kicked my sister in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall. She got up quickly and it's like she forgot she was a Nin as she attacked me with such an animalistic instinct that the only thing I could was to pin her to the floor.

"_**Do you really think she loves you Saki? Think sister! Is this what you really want? To following in the shadow of someone who thinks your replaceable?"**_ She stopped fighting me for second and I saw past her resentment for me to see her hurt.

"**I live for her Hinata. I am not strong enough to break away like you."**

"_**Then you're going to kill me for her to?"**_

"**You're my little sister Hinata, but you're more then that now. You are the one obstacle; the enemy she can't defeat. If I kill you then I will finally be worthy of being her daughter.**" I stared at in pity as her resolution to kill me was reinforced. She flipped me into the floor and was on top strangling me. I turned the heat in my blood up to a scorching temperature burning her terribly as she let go. Now there was space between us as we circled each other but it was getting smaller and smaller. We both knew her mental jutsu's were useless against me since my barriers were strong as ever.

"**Enough!"** My mothers shout jutsu was piercing as I'm sure everyone in the room flinched at the intensity of it. When it stopped I was on the floor holding my ears.

I summoned a wind jutsu and blew my sister in the direction of the statue with the lance sticking out. Before she was punctured with it she was caught by an Akatsuki. I stood up to see my mother surrounded by her lap dogs. Saki was dropped on her feet beside her mother as I tried to think of a strategy to get to her.

"**Hinata if you want to fight that badly then I will give an opponent.**" She nodded toward the door that I didn't even notice was there. It moved as two black covered Nin moved to the side. My heart stopped beating for three seconds but just as quickly sped up. There stood Tsuni looking at me.

'_**Tsuni?"**_ It was stupid, I knew that and Houkou who was screaming at me knew it to as I ran to him, only I didn't make it. My guard was down so it didn't take them long to knock me out.

*

There was laughing. It was a hauntingly beautiful laugh that made me feel like I was a little girl but as I listened to it a shiver of fear crept its way slowly into my mind and soul. I didn't move even as every ounce of self preservation I had had told me to run. Soon other sounds came drifting through the laughing, screaming, crying, explosions. Something inside told me to stand, to fight something, to not give up. Something warm was rubbing against my hand, its smooth patterns held a slow comfort that overcame the haunting laugh. With every stroke it brought me back to consciousness. When I finally opened my eyes I came face to face with dark purple eyes filled with regret and pity.

"_**Tsuni."**_ I try to get up but he pushes me back down.

"**Stay down Hinata-ne-chan, it will be over soon."** I frown trying to figure out what he's talking about but my mind is groggy.

'_**What are you talking about Tsuni? What's almost over?"**_

"**The end of the ones who tore us apart."** I try to remember but for some reason the memories aren't coming to me.

"_**Who?"**_ He doesn't want to answer as he continues to fuss over me.

"_**Tsuni, tell me the truth what's going on?"**_

"**Mother is destroying the nation's last stand."** I push him away from me as I sit up with a rush of dizziness.

"**Don't! Just let it happen Ne-chan please**!" he grabs on to my middle and hangs on to me for dear life.

"_**I can't. I don't believe in her and what she wants for the world. I thought you of all people would understand that Tsuni." **_

"**I don't either but she really will kill you if you interfere this time! I can't lose you again!**" I detangle my little brother from me to make him look me in the eyes.

"_**Tsuni you are my little brother, if I die today you must never let that woman get her claws into you. No matter what happens I will always be with you.**_" I kiss him on the head and get up. He sits there on his knees begging with me not to go through his tears and sobs. I bend down to him one last time and place my necklace around his neck.

"_**Live for me brother."**_ This time all he does is reach for me with an out stretched hand forgoing any words of pleading. I leave him there hoping that I don't fail so Tsuni can have a life with out the monster we call a mother.

*

When I find her she's surprisingly alone with Saki but I knew my time was running out.

"_**It ends tonight mother."**_ She whips around to face with me with such childish glee I felt sickened.

"**You're too late; the lands are almost at their knees Hinata."** She laughs and I recognize the haunted laugh I had heard in my mind.

"_**No, I will kill you no matter what.**_" I start walking toward with each of my steps become firmer and less shaky like before.

"**You'll have to go through me little sister**." Saki moves to stand right in my path like a puppet played by its puppeteer.

"**Don't worry about Saki Hinata-ne-chan; I've got your back."** I look over my shoulder to see Tsuni staring at Saki with such determination I know there is no room to argue.

"**After I healed you when you thought to take your own life Tsuni this is how you repay me? By turning on your own mother?"** She looked upset but I knew she was just unhappy with these odds of being a fair fight.

"**The only reason you healed me was to use me against ne-chan in case she became too strong for you to put down."**

Tsuni attacked Saki and forced her away so it was just me and mother. If the distant sound of battle were not there it would almost seem like just another peaceful fall day. Sakura blossoms fell like snowfall as the gentle breeze made them float across the sky. This time she was the one who took her first step against the floating blossoms but I soon was matching her steps. She used the flowers as cover; she disappeared but I wasn't nervous. I shut my eyes and focused on my byakugan. I saw her right before she used a seal on the ground underneath me. I dodged as the explosion caused a flurry of pink Sakura's that shot toward the sky.

Another seal was aimed at me but I dodged this one as well. I knew if she caught me in one of her seals I would be dead. My mother's talent was all about the seals. Any offensive move I would make would simply be knocked away by her powerful seals. So I had to wait and find an opening. A plan formed in my head, it wasn't good and the chance of success was low but time was not on my side.

I attacked her with a mental jutsu that Saki taught me but what I wasn't counting on was her doing the same jutsu back when I was unprepared for it. I was hit into another one of her seals where she activated it with a few hand signs. Lightning ripped through out my entire body, I convulsed and shook but she kept it activated. It got to be so painful that everything went numb and everything ceased to exist for me, even the sound of my beating heart.

* * *

Please review! I think i'm going to do only one more chapter since this chapter is the climax of the story. Thank you to my loyal reviewers! It means a lot to me!


	21. Last chapter

"**Open your eyes and look at me Hinata."** Something cool and soothing ran into my mind so I had the energy to open my eyes as the she said to. When I did I saw my mother bending down beside me as she shoveled me into her arms with fake gentleness.

"**My dear you were so perfect. If you had just listened to your mother everything would have been ok. I was even going to let you keep that Uchiha as a pet but now I'm going to take great pleasure in showing him your death so he to can suffer like you did. Don't worry, your heart right now is only beating because the seal I have activated around it. Your mother will soon let you sleep little one, just close your eyes."** I did because the strain of everything was too much; I was too tired to keep them open.

"**Hinata you should have never disobeyed your mother."**

"_**You should have never let a hyuuga be this close to you."**_ She tensed but she was too late as I gathered all the strength I had left to slam a palm into her chest where her heart was. The seal around me dropped but my heart's beats were becoming normal where's my mothers was slowing. It helped when you had the healing power of a Bijuu inside you.

"**How?"**

"_**You never taught me about seals because you wanted that as insurance against me but that didn't stop me from watching you and learning mother. After all I am your byakugan child ne?"**_

She just stares at me as blood drips down her mouth, eyes, and ears before she collapses. I take a deep breath and I start to crawl my way upward toward my mother's dead body. I reach her right arm and rip the sleeve of her kimono to see a tattoo of thousands of tiny Black Wings. I take some of my blood and her blood and smear it across the tattoo and insert some of Houkou's chakra. I watch as a seal is lit up by a dark black glow. I take a deep breath and summon every bit of strength I have and activate the destructive element.

I lay back listening to the screams of thousands Black Wings die because of a simple seal. My mother always had to have a back up plan to ensure her power over her followers. The mark all BW get when they first join was more then just a tattoo but a seal. So if one of them went rogue mother could just kill them from her chair. On her other arm was a mark of seven Black Wings, one for her each of her children and one for her. The reason she never activated mine was because she wanted me alive, greed was a powerful thing. The times she let her anger over take her greed were the times she couldn't afford anyone finding out about the seals so she had to resort to other methods. With my eyes I watched her do it many times while she thought she was alone.

***This point is to where chapter one starts off with Hinata talking to the Hokage then falling asleep.

When I wake up I look at a wooden roof that seems somewhat familiar to me.

"**You're awake then?"** I stare hard at the face trying to place it. The older woman shifts trying to look comfortable under my stare.

"**You were brought here Hinata-san. You may not remember me but you and shun-san stayed here and you got into a big fight with the Black Wings."** I closed my eyes as memories played themselves in my head like a lullaby. I had just dreamed the last three years of my life.

"_**How long was I out for?"**_

"**One week."** She got up left the room with a click as the door shut behind her.

"**Ne-chan?"** The voice was small but it held so much hope that it made me smile.

"_**Everything is going to be ok Tsuni."**_ He came to me then with his own smile.

"**Ne-chan what happened?"** I sat up wincing at the stiffness of my body but Tsuni helped me.

"_**She's dead Tsuni; she can never hurt us or anyone else again." **_

"I **know I saw the ash of her body left over from some sort of seal. What I meant was what happened to the Black Wing soldiers?"**

"_**When I killed her I guess that did something to them."**_ I wasn't about to tell anyone the truth of what happened. What if someone wanted to pick up where mother left off?

"_**What about Saki?"**_

"**Dead." **

"_**Then were free."**_

"**What do we do now?"**

"_**Anything."**_ He seemed so excited I forgot that he was still a kid.

"**Can I take the genin exams and become a real Shinobi?"** I flinch at the thought of going to a village only for them to realize two generals and last of the BW are their neighbors.

"_**We're going to have to keep a low profile Tsuni. After all were not exactly in a position to settle down anywhere. Think about it and let me know ok?"**_ I fall asleep again because of Houkou's instructions, not like I would have fought them.

* Three days later

I wait for Tsuni to say his goodbyes to the innkeeper and his family as I stand outside, leaning against the shop. The sun feels good on my face since I've spent so many cold nights alone. Those nights I think of him, the only one who could keep me warm. When I am with Tsuni I can focus entirely on him so I don't feel the pain of not having Sasuke near me. I laugh bitterly to myself since I'm the one who made the choice to let Sasuke have a better life with out me. I know he fought Madara and won, I made sure he was going to be ok before I sneaked back out of his hospital room.

"**Ne-chan is anything wrong?"** I blink away all thoughts about my old lover and put all my attention on Tsuni.

"_**No! No! So where we heading to kiddo?"**_ I put my arm around him and pull him into my side. I was going to give Tsuni a real life full of love and everything a real childhood should be.

"**Rain."** _Rain?_

"_**Why Rain?"**_

"**It's a surprise**!" I roll my eyes and ruffle his hair.

"**Cut that out you're ruining my hair!"** I laugh but my laugh was off so I stopped laughing.

When we arrived in Rain I bought us a nice old Japanese house outside the village over looking a pond. We went into the city that seemed untouched by BW I wondered why. We met the Hokage, Konan-sama and I told her the truth since lying to Kage was never a smart thing to do. She surprised me by giving us citizenship and offered me a jounin position and admitted Tsuni into the academy there. She did this all with a small smile, I was shocked but Tsuni went along with it like he knew Rain would accept us.

Konan-sama gave me a month off to recover from my injuries and Tsuni was already going to the academy so I was alone during the day.

I had started a garden of vegetables but to the side I had roses and lilies of all colors. I may have cheated by using Houkou's ability over earth but no one knew but Houkou and he could keep a secret.

It was the middle of the third week in Rain and it was just pouring down. Tsuni was already at the academy and I was indoors reading a scroll when I felt the change in the air.

I dropped the scroll on the ground; my body stopped all functions except my heart which tripled its pace.

"_**Sasuke."**_ He stood there in the doorway across from me not moving just staring at me. His stare was slow, starting at my bare feet that were curled under my bent legs that had a purple blanket wrapped around them. Then to my middle where my stomach was doing flips to my tingling finger tips. He took his time tracing my neck before he raised his head to meet my shocked expression.

"**Shocked?"** He took a step toward me and I nodded.  
**"Didn't expect to ever see me again?"** Another step, another nod.

"**Didn't think I would find you?"** More steps, more nods.

"**Tell me Hinata what gives you the right to choose the ending between us?"** His knees were brushing against the front of the big chair I was sitting in.

"**Konoha was the right place for you to rebuild your clan that didn't include my bad reputation."** The heat in his eyes made me squirm.

"**Hinata that's twice you've left me because you think I belong with Akatsuki then to Konoha when all you had to do was ask. Haven't you figured it out by now? My place is beside you, where ever you are, what ever your doing."** He puts his hands on the chair arms and bends down to face me.

'_**Sasuke I have Tsuni to look after. I don't want to hurt him**_." His face is so close that if I tilt my head just a little I could kiss those lips I longed for.

"**How do you think I knew you were ok after the battle? How do you think I was able to set this place up for you ahead of tie? How do you think I knew you would be here when I settled everything?"**

"_**Tsuni… told you?"**_ He smirked and raised his eyebrows in a knowing way.

"**He takes after you love. He would do anything to see your true smile."** Just like that every excuse I could think of that would stop me from giving myself fully to the man in front of me was gone. He knew it two as he closed that last bit of space between us and stole my breath to match the heart, soul and body he had already taken.

"_**I love you Sasuke."**_ He pulls me up into his arms in a tight embrace.

'**Then never leave me again." **

I kiss him this time knowing that with Tsuni and Sasuke beside me I would have a lot of great memories that no one would ever twist again.

I was truly free from my past.

* * *

Thats the ending everyone and i hoped you liked it, if you did review and tell me please!

I like to thank

Akuma Hana and

Kira Acumichi

for reviewing faithfully and as a reward i'll write you guys a one shot with a pairing of your choice if you want.

**This is the end of white shadow's Broken Memories!**


End file.
